I Love You, My Family
by park jihyun125
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku. Summary aneh. HunKai, EXO
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

**Kai pov**

Annyeong, perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kai. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari 11 bersaudara. Orang tua kami telah meninggal entah mengapa, karena saat terbangun aku mendengar mereka meninggal. Cukup membuatku sedih, tetapi bukan hal itu saja yang membuatku sedih. Setelah kedua orang tua kami dimakamkan, hyung-hyungku entah mengapa berubah. Mereka semua seperti menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian. Dari hari itu, aku selalu dimarah, dimaki, tidak dianggap seperti hantu, mungkin? Hingga sekarang aku sudah memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Kejadian itu terjadi 9 tahun saat aku berumur 7 tahun. Miris bukan? Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kakak kandungmu, sedarah, se-orang tua, dan…. Keluargamu? Akan ku beritahu tentang keluargaku.

Yang pertama bernama Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin hyung. Dia berumur 23 tahun, dan sudah bekerja disalah satu perusahaan appa. Lalu Kim Luhan atau Xi Luhan. Marga Xi berasal dari kakek kami yang berasal dari China dan ingin member namanya Xi. Dia berumur 22 tahun, sama seperti Xiumin hyung, Hannie hyung juga sudah bekerja. Kim Wu Fan atau Wu Yi Fan, sama seperti Hannie Hyung Kris hyung –begitulah kami memanggilnya- juga diberi nama oleh Kakek kami. Dia berumur 22 tahun, bekerja di perusahaan appa bagian pusat, tempat appa bekerja. Minnie hyung dan Luhan hyung bekerja di cabangnya appa. Lalu ada Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho, berumur 21 tahun, bekerja dibidang kuliner. Suho hyung membangun sendri bisnisnya. Lalu ada Kim Yi Xing atau Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay, berumur 19 tahun, kuliah di salah satu Universitas ternama. Kim Baekhyun dan Kim Chanyeol, berumur 18 tahun. Anak kembar non-dentik. Sekarang menduduki bangku SMA kelas XII. Lalu ada Kim Kyungsoo tapi lebih suka dipanggil D.O hyung, berumur 17 tahun duduk dibagku SMA kelas XI. Kim Jong Dae sama seperti D.O hyung, Chenie hyung duduk dibagku SMA kelas XI. Dan yang terakhir Kim Zi Tao, kelas X sama sepertiku. Itulah keluargaku. Cukup bayak bukan?

Yah begitulah, kami anak dari pasangan Kim Youngwoon dan Park Leeteuk, pengusaha yang cukup diperhitungkan kekayaannya didunia. Sekian tentang keluargaku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kami yang bersekolah kembali setelah dipisahkan hari minggu(?). Seperti biasa kami makan bersama, kecuali aku yang sekarang makan di ruang tamu. Seperti yang pernah kubilang mereka menganggapku seperti tidak ada dirumah ini. Xiumin hyung menyuruhku makan diruang tamu karena ia muak dengan mukaku. Hahaha, aku sedih tapi mengapa tertawa? Karena walaupun mereka memakiku, menginjakku aku tidak bisa membenci mereka. Aneh bukan? Setelah selesai, para hyungku pergi menggunakan mobil masing-masing. Ketika mobil mereka pergi barulah aku berjalan menuju sekolah yang jarak cukup dekat. Sebelum berangkat, aku tidak lupa memakai kacamataku karena untuk penyamaran, maybe?. Aku sebenarnya memiliki mobil, tetapi aku tidak menggunakannya karena,,,, malas? Saat di taman yang sering kulewati menuju sekolah, senyuman terukir di wajahku melihat 2 orang anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Terlihat wajah mereka begitu bahagia. Mengingatkanku tentang masa laluku, sebelum para hyungku…. Berubah.

FLASH BACK

"yak hyung jangan berlari dong" seorang anak kecil berlari mengejar kedelapan hungnya didepannya.

"ayo jongi~e coba kejar kami" ujar anak kecil bermata bulat.

"jongi~e akan menagkap kalian"

Kelima pasang mata hanya tersenyum menatap mereka, mereka adalah 2 orang dewasa dan 3 orang anak kecil.

"kris, suho, tao mengapa tidak ikut main hmm?" Tanya yeoja dewasa disampin Tao.

"ani eomma, itu melelahkan" ujar Tao

"mereka kekanakan" ujar namja kecil yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada saudaranya, Kris.

"suho, hanya ingin melihat" ujar Suho yang menggandeng tangan namja dewasa, sang appa.

"eomma appa, kami lelah" kedelapan namja yang bermain tadi berlari menuju kedua orang tuanya.

"huhh huhh jongi~mau pingsan eomma" Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaha" yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Jongin bertingkah imut seperti itu.

FLASH BACK OFF

**Author pov**

"hmm aku merindukan suasana itu" ujar Kai.

"SUNGJAE~ AWASSS" ujar namja yang sepertinya hyung dari anak kecil bernama Sungjae.

Kai yang mendengar terakan itu menoleh, dan melihat namja kecil tadi memungut bola ditengah jalan. Diarah yang berlawanan terlihat truk besar mengarah anak kecil tadi.

"AWASS KEMUDINYA RUSAKK" ujar sopir trukk tadi.

SREET

CKIITT

BRUGG

BRAGG

PRANG

TBC

Annyeong, hyunnie comeback again. Kepingin buat cerita hurt#perasaansudahbanyak? Biarlah. Oke, bagi yang nunggu ff He'S 4 school ceritanya dilanjutin bulan depan, dan untuk ichigo song –jika baca- ff he's 4 schoolnya bukan gak jelas, tapi ada alasannya di chap depan, mengapa Kai menyebut Bryan kakak plus adiknya, arrachi?

Don't forget REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

**CHAP 2**

"AWASS KEMUDINYA RUSAKK" ujar sopir trukk tadi.

SREET

CKIITT

BRUGG

BRAGG

PRANG

DEGG

'kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' batin seseorang.

Di rumah sakit

"uisa, tae-uisanim."

"waeyo?" seorang yeoja menghampiri namja yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"tadi di jalan XXXX terjadi kecelakaan." ujar namja itu. Taeyeon segera memeriksa namja yang tergeletak diatas tandu.

"hmm, keadaannya cukup parah. Siapkan ruang operasi, orang ini harus dioperasi segera"

"nae"

5 menit kemudian

"uisa, ruang operasinya sudah siap."

"arraseo, kajja kita bawa kesana"

Di ruang operasi

"knife"

"pipette"

Selama 3 jam Taeyeon –uisanim- melaksanakan operasi pada seseorang yang dibawa oleh JoonSung – perawat yang bawa pasien tadi- Setelah selesai mengoperasi, Taeyeon menuju lab dimana sempat salah seorang suster ia berikan tes darah tentang sesuatu yang ia masih ragukan kebenarannya.

"huhh, YoonAe bagaimana tentang tes tadi?"

"dari tes tersebut.. orang itu memiliki penyakit Kanker otak. Tapi.. sepertinya, ia sudah memiliki kanker itu sejak lama. Dan orang itu juga terkena penyakit saraf, yaitu meningitis. Penyakit yang jarang ditemukan. Dari hasil tes itu juga, orang itu mengkonsumsi obat-obatan penenang." ujar seorang suster ber-name tag Choi YoonAe.

"mwoo? Benarkah?" kaget Taeyeon.

"nae"

Taeyeon segera pergi meninggalkan suster YoonAe menuju perawat namja yang membawa orang itu tadi.

"JoonSung-ah, tolong jelaskan kecalakaan tadi"

"nae, tadi salah seorang saksi bilang namja tadi itu menyelamatkan adiknya (read: lihat di chap 1) Namja itu menarik adiknya, lalu truk itu menghempaskannya ke jalan hingga seperti ia mengalami kecelakaan seperti tadi"

"oh, geuraeyo" saat Taeyeon hampir meninggalkan JoonSung, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"uisa, aku menemukan ini di pakaiannya. Tapi tidak ada tanda pengenalnya" Taeyeon kembali menghampiri JoonSung.

"ah, hpnya masih bisa nyala. Semoga ada no keluarganya. Apa ini?" Tanya Taeyeon entah ke siapa.

"waeyo uisanim?"

"di kontak hpnya Cuma ada satu nomor. Sehunnie^^"

"nae? Coba uisa hubungi dia"

"baiklah"

.

.

.

.

**KELAS X.A**

"anak-anak selamat pagi" sapa seorang guru kepada muridnya.

"pagi seonsaengnim"

"saya akan mulai mengabsen, Jung Daehyun…" ujar seonsaengnim hingga…

"Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In?"

"mana Jong In?" Tanya guru itu setelah melihat salah satu muridnya tiidak ada.

"Sehun, Jong In dimana?" Tanya sang guru kepada Sehun yang sepertinya duduk disebelah Jong In.

"aku tidak tau Kai…" ucapan Sehun berhenti setelah merasakan hpnya yang bergetar.

DRRT

DRRT

"chakkanman, seonsaeng ini dari Kai" ujar Sehun, dan sang guru mengizinkan Sehun menerima teleponnya.

"yeobeoseo, kai-ah"

"…"

"nae? Nugusaeyo?"

"…."

"Mwooo?"

"…."

"a arraseo"

Setelah selesai, para siswa dan guru disana bingung. Pasalnya raut wajah Sehun berubah setelah menerima telepon tadi.

"seonsaengnim, tadi ada ahjumma dirumah Kai bilang Kai lagi **sakit**. Dirumahnya tidak ada  
yang **menjaganya**, bahkan tidak ada yang **tahu tentang keadaannya**, kecuali ahjumma tadi" ujar Sehun penuh penekannan seperti mengejek yang ditunjukkan pada seseorang bermata mirip panda disana.

'sial kau Oh Sehun' batin seseorang sebut saja Tao, salah satu saudara Kai.

"seonsaeng, bolehkah saya menemani Kai?" ujar Sehun meminta izin. Biar hyunnie beri bocoran. Oh Sehun adalah satu-satunya namja yang mau berteman dengan Kai. Sehun juga kekasih Kai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Semuanya, diketahui oleh Sehun, tentang Kai yang dimaki, pasrah apapun yang dilakukan para hyungnya. Dan hanya Tao yang tahu tentang Sehun sebagai kekasihnya Kai.

"baiklah, kau kuberi izin" ujar guru itu setekah berpikir cukup lama. Tanpa basa-basi Sehun pergi mengambil tasnya, karena saat meminta izin Sehun sempat maju kedepan. Sehun berhenti sebentar di meja kedua paling depan, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya mampu didengar olehnya juga namja tadi.

"kau puas?" dan Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan sekolah tersebut menuju Rumah Sakit. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, namja tadi menggeram marah kepada Sehun yang sudah pergi. Setiap terjadi sesuatu pada Kai, Sehun selalu mengatakan hal itu pada para hyungnya.

.

.

.

TREET

TREET

"Tao, kajja kita ke kantin" seorang namja cantik menghampiri Tao yang sepertinya masih menahan amarahnya mengingat ucapan Sehun.

"yak, orang itu dimana?" Tanya namja yang lebih tinggi dari para siswa disana dengan memelankan suaranya, yang hanya dapat didengar ke tujuh orang yang ada disana. Yap, mereka adalah Kim bersaudara. Bukankah ada 6 orang yang ditingkat Sekolah Menengah –kecuali Kai yang lagi sakit-, mengapa jadi 7 orang? Itu karena sekolah menengah satu tempat atau satu wilayah dengan univ yang ditempati hyung mereka, Lay.

"mengapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya namja bermata bulat dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"karena, biasanya dia ada disana tapi sekarang…"

"dia tidak masuk" perkataan Chanyeol tadi terputus akibat ucapan Tao.

.

.

.

.

"chogiyo, dimana ruangan namja yang tadi mengalami kecelakaan?" Tanya namja berkulit putih pada resepsionis.

"itu…"

"ah, kau yang bernama Sehun kan?" perkataan resepsionis terputus ucapan uisa bername tag, Kim Taeyeon.

"n nae"

"ikut keruangan saya" ujarnya, dan Sehun hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"begini…" Taeyeon menjelaskan serinci-rincinya ke Sehun.

"mwo? Kau bercanda bukan? Kai-ie tidak mungkin minum obat penenang?" ujar Sehun shok. Pasalnya, sepengetahuannya Kai tidak mungkin minum obat seperti itu.

"kalau kau tidak percaya, ini hasil tes uji laboratorium" ujar Taeyeon menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar ke Sehun. Dengan ragu Sehun menerimanya, namun tidak membukanya dan menaruh amplop tersebut di tas sekolahnya.

"dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"di kamar 1424"

"gomawo, aku permisi dulu" ujar Sehun. Setelah meninggalkan ruangan Taeyeon, Sehun segera menuju ruangan sang kekasih berada.

DEGG

DEGG

TESS

Sehun merasa sakit melihat sang kekasih tidak berdaya diruangan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak kabel disekitarnya, perban dimana-mana, wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum walaupun para hyungnya memakinya ia tetap tersenyum.

'akan kubantu, Kai-ie. Akan kubukakan pintu hati mereka agar seperti dulu, dimana mereka menyayangimu, memperhatikanmu, menganggapmu ada, dan memperlakukanmu seperti sebuah… keluarga. Dan akan kubuat mereka menyesal, kumohon sembuhlah Nae Il' batin Sehun dan menghapus kasar airmata diwajahnya.

"aku berjanji, Kai" ujar Sehun. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sehun memasuki ruangan serba putih itu dimana sang kekasih berada.

TBC

Kyaaaa maaf lanjutan chapnya Cuma sedikit#dihajarrame-rame. Hyunnie sedang sibuk mau UH jadi idenya kepotong ma pelajaran.

3002marya : jinjja? Suka ceritanya? Gomawoo#hug. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf pendek. Terus review nae? Gomawo

HaeSan : seSuju, kalau jongi~e mati ceritanya end dong? Kalau end, hunkai mommentnya gak ada dong. Ini sudah dilanjut, gomawo sudah menunggu. Terus review nae? Gomawo.

Lee minji elf : penasaran? Jinjja? Mereka semua benci karena sesuatu, sesuatu yang ada didirimu3lah malah nyanyi. Geureom, mereka semua akan saying lagi kok ma Kai, tapi terlambat. Terus review nae? Gomawo.

Fresh salmon : ini Sehun dah muncul, jangan panggil authornim nae? Hyunnie masih kecil. Terus review nae? Gomawo.

: ini hunkainya, hmm kasih tau nggak ya? Nanti diberitahu. Ini sudah lanjut. Terus review nae? Gomawo.

Ichigo song : siapa ayoo yang ketabrak? Molla hyunnie juga bingung mungkin kepikiran di ff KangTeuk, kalo dia mau buat ke-sebelasan, kurang ngerti juga#garuk-garuk kepala. Hyunnie sibuk eon, ini aja sempat-sempatin mau publish. Terus review nae? Gomawo.

choEunHye12 : hunkainya ada di chap ini dan seterusnya, maybe? Ini sudah lanjut, maaf telat. Terus review nae? Gomawo.

Pepiqyu : ini sudah lanjut. Terus review nae? Gomawo.

Kyaa gomawo for you review. Don't forget review.


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

Di kediaman keluarga KIM

BRUGG

"aish aku benci guru itu, salah sedikit langsung dihukum. Huhh" ujar Lay setelah mendudukkan dirinya kasar.

"sama, ge. Tadi, aja tiba-tiba ulangan tanpa pemberitahuan" kata D.o yang diangguki oleh Chen.

"kalau hal itu wajar, Soo-ah. Jika guru itu mau ulangan sekarang, ya dia bisa melakukannya tidak peduli muridnya mau marah-marah" ujar Suho yang diangguki Xiumin dan Luhan.

Seluruh keluarga KIM sekarang sedang mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia disana. D.o yang merasa tersudut(?) oleh Suho, Luhan dan Xiumin hanya cemberut tanda ia marah. Seluruh yang ada di ruang tamu tertawa melihat tingkah laku D.o yang menggemaskan. Menggemaskan? Sepertinya kata itu tidak asing bagi mereka, tetapi mereka hanya tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Tao yang dari tadi diam, melangkahkan kakinya kesuatu tempat. Ruangan yang sempat berisik akibat suara tertawa seketika hening melihat tingkah laku Tao yang tidak biasa sama seperti di sekolah tadi.

"ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kris ke anak kembar disampingnya. Pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan ke BaekYeol, hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Xiumin yang penasaran mengikuti Tao, begitu juga Kris yang penasaran, pasalnya magnae mereka tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Magnae? Bukankah Tao adalah dongsaeng kedua paling kecil? Mengapa Tao yang dianggap magnae? Sepertinya mereka melupakan seseorang yang sekarang terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Xiumin dan Kris mengerutkan keningnya melihat arah yang dituju Tao, kamar yang paling ujung dan terbelakang walaupun kamar itu cukup luas untuk ditempati 7 orang, yap kamar itu adalah milik Kai, orang yang terlupakan.

CKLEKK

Setelah membuka pintu kamar itu, Tao terlihat bingung dengan keadaan didepannya.

"Tao, waeyo? Mengapa kau kekamar ini?" Tanya Xiumin yang sekarang dibelakangnya. Perlu hyunnie beritahu, seluruh keluarga KIM –kecualiKai- tidak ada yang berani memasuki kamar Kai. Tao, Xiumin dan Kris berdiri sedikit jauh dari kamar Kai yang hanya menampakkan kamar tidur yang kosong. Sakin menjijikkan bagi mereka ke Kai, Tao memegang ganggang pintu menggunakan saputangannya. Ckckck, beruntung Kai tidak melihatnya jika tidak pasti menambah goresan luka di hatinya.

DUMM

Tao menutup pintu tersebut menggunakan sepatunya, lalu membersihkannya menggunakan saputangan baru lalu membuangnya di tong sampah sama seperti saputangan yang digunakan membuka pintu.

"dia tidak masuk sekolah. Katanya Sehun, dia sakit jadi aku hanya memastikannya saja tetapi,,,, cih dia berbohong" ujar Tao dengan nada mengejek.

"MWOOO? DIA BOLOSSS" ujar seluruh keluarga KIM. Karena terlalu lama menunggu Kris dan Xiumin mereka ikut menuju tempat kamar Kai berada.

"hyung, dia sudah mencoba kurang ajar. Apa dia mau berhenti sekolah? Masih untung mau disekolahkan tetapi ckckck. Eomma dan Appa pasti marah melihat kelakuannya yang sok bersikap baik dan polo situ. menjijikkan" ujar Chen.

"lihat saja saat dia pulang nanti" ujar Kris menggeram marah. Ckckck, apa kalian tidak tahu? Orang yang sedang kalian bicarakan sedang koma dirumah sakit? Jika orang tua masih hidup, dapat dipastikan mereka marah melihat kelakuan kalian. Kai yang sabar nae?

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan dirumah keluarga KIM, ruangan bercat putih ini begitu tenang. Kedua orang namja yang menghuni kamar ini. Salah satunya sedang tidur dengan kabel dimana-mana. Dan satunya lagi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"kai-ie, bangun nae? Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus eoh? Ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak lelah tidur sejak pagi?" ujar namja yang duduk memegang tangan namja yang tertidur, Sehun dan Kai. Terlihat Sehun sudah meneteskan airmatanya, yang entah berapa kali. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan airmata yang Kai keluarkan selama 9 tahun.

"kai-ie kau tidak merindukan ku eoh? Hiks bahkan mereka tidak ada yang menjenguk hiks mu" ujar Sehun. Cukup sudah, akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan isakannya sejak tadi.

"sehun-ah, sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu dulu, lalu makanlah" ujar Taeyeon uisa yang entah sejak kapan berada disana dan menyaksikan semuanya.

"aniyo" ujar Sehun singkat dengan pandangan masih menatap Kai yang begitu pucat.

"Sehun-ah, nanti kau bisa sakit" bujuk Taeyeon uisa lagi

BRAKK

Dengan kasar, Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau. Bagaimana bisa aku makan sedangkan Kai saja tidak makan dari pagi" ujar Sehun marah namun dengan intonasi rendah.

"dengar Sehun. Kai pasti sedih sekarang melihat kau seperti itu. Makanlah, aku akan menjaganya" ujar Taeyeon.

"kai,,,, baiklah" ujar Sehun meninggalkan ruangan sang kekasih.

Disuatu dimensi lain.

Terlihat 2 orang dewasa yang sedang memeluk namja kecil berumur 7 tahun.

"Jongie~ sampai kapan kau mau memeluk kami eoh?" ujar namja dewasa.

"ani appa, Jongie merindukkan kalian. Pelukan kalian saaaaangat hangat" ujar Jongie.

"tapi chagi, kau memeluk kami dari tadi pagi. Istirahat dulu nae?" ujar sang yeoja dewasa. Perlahan, Jongie melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eomma, Appa" ujar Jongie.

"nae chagi?" balas sang Appa

"bolehkan Jongie ikut kalian? Hyungie tidak menyukai Jongie. Mereka hiks berubah hiks" isak Jongie entah kapan ia menitikkan airmatanya. Terasa dibagian kepala Jongie, seseorang mengelus kepalanya lembut membuat ia menatap sang eomma yang melakukan hal itu.

"mianhae chagi, belum saatnya kau ikut dengan kami" ujar sang eomma masih mengelus kepala sang anak.

"shiro, percuma jongie hidup jika tidak ada yang sayang jongie hiks. Jongie lelah eomma" ujar Jongie mengeluarkan unek-uneknya(?) selama ini.

"siapa bilang tidak ada sayang Jongie? Ada eomma, appa dan Sehunnie bukan?" ujar sang appa.

"kembalilah, sayang eomma dan appa akan menjemputmu jika waktu itu tiba. Arra?" ujar sang appa diikuti sang eomma yang tersenyum menganggukn kepalanya.

"Sehunnie? Arraseo, Jongie kembali. Tapi nanti jemput Jongie nae?" ujar Jongie, seketika tempat berwarna putih itu pudar.

Didunia nyata

DEGG

TBC

Annyeong mian ceritanya pendek, buat yang sudah mereview gomawo nae? Terus baca dan review, oke?

Cuteboycouple: kkamjong harus kuat dong jika ingin hidup di neraka#digampar. Gomawo for you review

YoungChanBiased: nae ini HunKai. Geureom, kai yang jadi uke. Kalau Sehun, hmm entahlah gak cocok kalau Sehun jadi uke. Ini menurut hyunnie loh! Jangan panggil author, cukup panggil hyunnie biar lebih dekat. Gomawo.

Ichigo song: hahaha Cuma senang aja kalau hyunnie buat ff akhirannya ngegantung atau sad. Maksud perawat itu kalau saksinya sang kakaknya SungJae#ceilah bahasanya. SungJaenya baik kan sekarang dirumah hyunnie, kkk. Gomawo .

Pepiqyu: hehehe biar para hyungnya sayang lagi ma Kai. Mian kalau hyunnie buat ff hurt peran utamanya harus disiksa. Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo.

Arista Estiningt: mian kalau kurang panjang. Kalau panjang rasa penasarannya gak cocok. Sehun sudah muncul dari chap 2. gomawo.

Reeiini: jinjja? Wah kita sehati#hug. Member exo aja besar#apahubungannya?. Kalau jujur, Tao nanti bilang ma para hyung terus Kainya gak dirawat di RS lagi terus mati sia-sia. gomawo.

. Annyeong.

Don't forget review


	4. Chapter 4

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

**Note penting#maybe? : Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang suka ff asal-asalan ini, sekali lagi terima kasih. Buat yang me-review boleh minta tolong gak? Di ff ini atau apapun yang hyunnie buat jangan panggil author nae? Hyunnie keliatan tua deh#ngambek. Biar lebih akrab jadi panggil hyunnie atau ji oke? maaf terlalu banyak bicara jadi selamat membaca.**

**Don't Copy**

**Don't Bash**

**Don'y forget review**

**Gomawo^^ **

"ayolah Kai makan lagi nae?"

Ruangan putih yang sejak kemarin sunyi sekarang berisik akibat ulah seorang namja berambut coklat tua membujuk seseorang yang duduk diatas kasur.

"shirro, aku tidak suka bubur. Tidak ada rasanya" ujar namja yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya dan memberikan pandangan bubur-itu-mengerikan.

"huhh aku menyerah" ujar Sehun setelah membujuk Kai 1,5 jam dan menaruh mangkok bubur tadi diatas meja.

"Sehunnie, aku haus. Belikan bubble tea nae?" ujar Kai manja, ah jangan lupa dengan kabel disekitar tubuhnya. Sedikit hyunnie beritahu, Kai sadar saat subuh sekitar jam 04.55. Sehun yang tidur memegang tangan Kai tersentak merasakan gerakan pada tangannya Kai.

"arraseo, kau jangan kemana-mana, arra?" ujar Sehun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'mian Sehunnie, jeongmal mianhae' batin Kai.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Kai melepas selang yang menghubungkan ke tabung oksigen juga hidungnya. Lalu dengan kasar, Kai mencabut infuse yang ada pada tangannya. Melihat ada jaket Sehun yang ditaruh di atas sofa, Kai mengambilnya dan pergi, jangan lupakan dompet yang ada di tasnya. Seperti orang baru selesai mengunjungi pasien agar tidak ada yang curiga, Kai berhasil lolos dari Rumah Sakit menggunakan taksi. Diperjalanan Kai melepaskan perban disekeliling tubuhnya kecuali bagian punggungnya akibat kecelakaan tersebut, yang mengenai aspal terlebih dahulu.

"chakkaman ahjussi" ujar Kai.

"nae, nonna" Kai pergi berlalu kesebuah toko dan tidak menyadari ucapan ahjussi yang memanggilnya nonna .

"chogiyo, bolehkah aku membeli 10 coklat yang berbentuk…. Ahh ani, ani bolehkah aku membeli bahan-bahan pembuatan coklat?" ujar Kai ke pegawai toko yang dikunjunginya.

"ahh… ini dia" kata pegawai itu dan memberikan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan Kai.

"gomawo, ini uangnya. Ambil saja kembaliannya. Permisi" ujar Kai pergi dan memasuki taksi yang digunakannya.

.

.

.

"ini uangnya" ujar Kai sambil menutup pintu taksi tadi.

"apa mereka mengkhawatirkanku?" lirih Kai.

TOKK

TOKK

CKLEK

"Tuan muda Kai anda sudah pulang" seorang namja yang tampaknya sudah berkepala-5 menyambut Kai.

"ahh nae Shim ahjussi" ujar Kai memasuki rumah besar itu menuju kamarnya setelah membungkuk tanda terimakasih.

BRUGG

"hahh tanganku rasanya mau patah" ujar Kai merenggangkan tangannya.

"ahh sebaiknya aku ganti baju dulu, nanti hyungie bingung melihat aku menggunakan baju pasien" Kai beranjak dan mengganti bajunya menggunakan pakaian sehari-hari. Saat Kai membuka bajunya, dapat kita lihat perban memanjang yang melilit badannya. Sebenarnya saat kecelakaan maut tersebut, punggung Kai menghantam aspal yang berisikan kaca-kaca. Darimana kaca-kaca itu berasal? Itu karena seorang nenek-nenek yang membawa sebuah Gucci terkejut mendengar dentuman keras dan Gucci tersebut melayang dan jatuh di tempat Kai ditemukan pingsan disana.

"a ahh appo" ringis Kai saat baju tersebut tidak sengaja kusut dibagian punggun tempat lukanya berada.

"nah selesai" ujar Kai senang setelah berhasil memakai pakaian cukup lama akibat lukanya.

"KIM JONG INNN" teriakan yang sepertinya berasal dari salah satu hyungnya yang baru saja pulang membuat ia terkejut. Takut sang hyung tambah marah Kai keluar dari kamar menuju suara itu berasal.

"n n nde Kris hyung" ujar Kai takut, saking takutnya ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jika kita memperhatikan dari jauh, tampak dihadapan kita seperti seorang pelayan yang takut dimarahi sang majikan.

"NEO, KAU KEMANA SAJA SELAMA 2 HARI EOH? DAN KENAPA KAU BOLOSS ANAK SIALLL" teriak Kris, seakan-akan yang ia teriakki adalah seekor anjing yang memecahkan vas bunga.

"a a aku tid tidak mem bolos, hyung" lirih Kai pelan.

SREKK

"KAU BILANG TDAK MEMBOLOS? LALU KENAPA KAU TIDAK MASUK ANAL SIALL" teriak Kris lagi tapi sekarang dengan tangan yang menjambak rambut Kai keras. Tanpa Kris sadari tangan yang menjambak rambut Kai adalah tempat dilakukan operasi oleh Tae-uisanim.

"a a appo hyung" lirih Kai berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris yang ada di kepalanya.

SRAKK

Dengan kasar Kris melepaskannya membuat Kai jatuh dan merasakan kesakitan dibagian kepala.

"KAUU MULAI SEKARANG DIHUKUM. TIDAK BOLEH KEMANA-MANA KECUALI SEKOLAH ARRA? CEPAT KE KAMARMU DAN HARI INI KAUU DILARANG MAKAN" ujar Kris lagi. Saudara mereka yang sejak tadi sudak pulang hanya menatap Kai meremehkan.

PLAKK

Seakan tidak memiliki perasaan, Suho memukul punggung Kai cukup keras sehingga sang pemilik meredam teriakannya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat membuat bibirnya berdarah.

"itu balasan karena KAU membuat kami kesusahan" ujar Suho sambil menunjuk Kai menggunakan tangan kiri.

PLAKK

"dan ini karena kau membolos. Dasar anak sial" ujar Xiumin setelah memukul lebih keras dibanding Suho dipunggungnya Kai ditempat yang sama. Mereka semua meninggalkan Kai seakan tidak ada perasaan bersalah.

'syukurlah kau kembali' batin seseorang atau lebih?

Kai dengan perlahan-lahan mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya.

"hiks hiks hiks eomma hiks appa hikss ini hiks lebih sakit dari hiks pada hiks mereka memukulku. Hiks sebenarnya hiks apa hiks kesa hiks lahan hiks jongie hiks? Mengapa kalian tidak hiks membawa hiks jongie. Apa hiks aku anak hiks sial?" Kai menangis tertahan dikamarnya sendirian hingga ia terlelap melupakan sebuah kenyataan bahwa ia belum makan dari tadi. Jika kalian memasuki kamar ini hampir penuh dengan tempelan kertas disana sini. Tentang keluarganya, seakan-akan kamarnya adalah diary. Setiap bulan Sehun selalu memberikan sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru tebal untuk Kai mencurahkannya disana.

.

.

.

"KIM JONG IN KAU MEMBUATKU GILA" ujar namja yang kita lupakan sejak tadi, Oh Sehun. Terlihat ia begitu kesal karena saat kembali setelah membeli bubble tea, ia terkejut melihat isi kamar sang kekasi kosong. Sehun segera menelepon Kai, tetapi hpnya ada padanya.

"huhh apa ia akan baik-baik saja di neraka itu?" ujar Sehun.

PLUUK

"aku lupa, pasti mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak ke Kai." Ujar Sehun entah kesiapa. Jika kalian melewati Sehun, mungkin kalian berfikir ia gila. Bagaimana tidak? Ia marah-marah, memukul kepala sendiri, raut wajah yang berubah-ubah, aneh bukan?

SREEET

Sehun membuka tas sekolahnya –ingat Sehun masih membawa tas sekolahnya saat menemani Kai-

"huhh sebaiknya amplop ini aku gunakan untuk membuka hati mereka. Kai~" uujar Sehun sambil mengingat pembicaraannya tadi di rumah sakit dengan Tae-uisa.

FLASH BACK

"Sehun-ah" ujar seorang dokter menghampiri Sehun yang baru saja memasuki Rumah Sakit dengan belanjaan ditangannya.

"nae?"

"aku punya berita tentang kondisi Kai. Ternyata tentang kanker itu ia sudah memilikinya sejak kecil. Bibiku yang merupakan dokter anak, ia pernah bertemu dengan pasangan suami-istri dengan seorang anak keci yang muntah-muntah darah, dan selalu mengeluh sakit kepala. Setelah diuji, ia memiliki penyakit kanker yang belum diketahui. Bibiku memperkirakan umurnya tidak lebih 6 bulan tapi,,," kata Taeyeon menggantung.

"tapi?" ujar Sehun yang penasaran tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan semuanya.

"tapi dugaan bibiku salah, anak itu masih hidup. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah,,,, anak itu bernama Kim Jong In"

"mwoo? Kau bercanda?" ujar Sehun shok mendengar nama sang kekasih disebutkan. Sepasang mata tadi pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Taeyeon. Satu hal yang ia ketahui, perkataan sang eomma dan appanya benar, ia akan dijemput,,,, beberapa saat lagi.

FLASH BACK OFF

TBC

Kyaa mianhae ceritanya aneh gini#berlarikepojokkandormEXO. Rencananya minggu depan mau di post, tapi mengingat pr dan UH yang menumpuk jadi disempatin deh. Berhubungan sekarang hari valentine, hyunnie mau ucapin "Selamat Merayakan Hari Kasih Sayang dengan Orang disekitar kita. Happy Valentine semua#hug" rencananya ff ini mau kisah romance tentang HunKai, tapi jadinya begini. Maafkan hyunnie nae?

Lynna : jeongmal? Suka ceritanya? Gomawo#hug. Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Fresh salmon : huuuaaaaa jangan panggil author, cukup panggil hyunnie. Mian HunKai momentnya sedikit tapi nanti diak-akhir cerita mungkin moment mereka banyak#kalau gitu kenapa buat romance? Molla# Thanks for you review.

Lee minji elf : maybe? Sad ending bisa happy ending bisa, atau sad dan happy endingnya dicampur#emangbisa? Molla. Ini sudah lanjut. Wuahh perhatian sekali, capek sih tapi kalau pada suka gak pa-pa kok asalkan pada suka baca. Thanks for you review.

Choi Mh7n : jinjja? Gomawo#hug. Thanks for you review.

Ryu Chanhyun : #ambiljongiedaripelukanChanhy un. Hehehe semakin chap ini bertambah#maksudnya? Mereka semua akan lebih jahat pada Kai. seSuju tapi untung bukan nyata ya? Thanks for you review.

: jinjja? Nado, hyunnie baca ulang-ulang jadi nangis deh baca ni ff, hiks hiks. Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Ichigo song : ini sudah cukup panjang belum? Otaknya hyunnie penuh ma rumus bagaiman kerjain soal UH besok jadi idenya Cuma sedikit. Yang bohong itu Sehun, soalnya kalau ia bicara sebenarnya takutnya Tao bilang ke hyungnya. Terus tanpa berperasaan mereka geret Kai lagi. Hahaha tenang jangan marah, mereka semua akan menyesal dan hyunnie buat tersiksa#pinjamevilsmirkkyuhyun. Geureom tapi tidak menyesal selamanya lo, kan kasian. Kai juga gak tega. Oke review ini paling panjang. Thanks for you review.

Pepiqyu : hehehe mian, ini sudah panjang belum? Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Oke terima kasih sudah membaca ff asal-asalan ini dan don't forget review.


	5. Chapter 5

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

**Note : Annyeong semua Hyunnie comeback. Maaf jika lanjutannya seperti ini, jeongmal mianhae. ffnya sudah panjang belum? Hyunnie minta tolong nae? Bisa gak minta saran cast selanjutnya, satu orang aja. Cirri-cirinya; egois, sombong. Semoga pada suka dan Don't forget Review**

**. **

**.**

**. **

"ah… sial mataku sekarang seperti panda"ujar Kai melihat pantulannya di sebuah kaca cukup besar.

"cuci muka, sikat gigi lalu membuat coklat. Jam jam ah jam 11.57, mereka pasti sudah tidur" ujar Kai. Selesai membersihkan diri, Kai pergi menuju dapur beserta belanja bawaan yang ia beli sbelum pulang.

"oke, mari kita membuat coklat" ujar Kai semangat.

Sekitar 3,5 jam Kai selesai membuat coklat yang cukup banyak, lalu ia membawanya kekamar untuk mendinginkan coklat yang dibuatnya. Sedikit info, setiap kamar memiliki kulkas masing-masing.

"ah sudah tanggal 14 february" ujar Kai senang, ia mengambil dua coklat yang dibuatnya dan menaruhnya di bawah sebuah foto yang berisikan kedua orang tuanya.

"eomma appa selamat hari valentine. Walaupun kita di alam yang berbeda, semoga eomma dan appa merasakan kasih sayang dari kami semua, aku dan,,,, hyungie" ujar Kai menatap foto kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa Kai sadari ada sepasang mata yang menangis menatap sang magnae mengucapkan hal-hal tersebut.

'mianhae, jongie' batin orang tersebut dan meninggalkan kamar Kai berada.

.

.

.

TOKK

TOKK

"nae, tunggu sebentar"

CKLEK

"oh, Shim ahjussi. Waeyo?" ujar Kai menatap bingung namja didepannya.

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari tuan Kris, kau dilarang meninggalkan rumah tanpa pemberi tahuan oleh tuan Kris. Dan hari ini anda dilarang untuk pergi sekolah"

"nae?" kata Kai terkejut.

"ah,,, tadi ada yang memberikan ini ke anda" ujar Shim ahjussi dan memberikan sebuah kotak cukup besar.

Kai yang penasaran, membuka kotak itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai setelah melihat isinya

"dimana orang itu? Dan seperti apa ciri-cirinya? Apa dia menyebutkan namanya?" Tanya Kai.

"dia sepertinya sudah pergi. Ia seorang yeoja dengan rok berwarna caramel dan baju berwarna kecoklatan. Dan yeoja itu tidak menyebutkan namanya."

"tinggalkan aku sendiri" ujar Kai dan langsung dituruti oleh Shim ahjussi.

"apa ini pemberian…." Ujar Kai terputus memegang sebuah psp –hadiah yang diterimanya tadi-

"Sebaiknya aku pastikan sekalian memberikan coklat ini ke mereka." Ujar Kai bangkit membawa sebuah tas yang berisikan coklat yang akan diberikannya ke-10 hyungnya.

Kai membuka gorden biru dikamarnya dan membuka sesuatu yang selalu ia simpan disana. Itu adalah tangga tali yang langsung turun ke bawah. Dengan perlahan Kai turun dan berusaha berfikir kearah mana orang itu pergi. Akhirnya Kai memutuskan menuju halte. Kebetulan, sebuah bis sudah ada dihalte tersebut, dengan cepat Kai berlari menuju bis tersebut sebelum pintu bis tersebut menutup.

"hahh hahh hahh" ujar Kai dan menundukkan dirinya di sebelah seorang yeoja yang menghadap jendela. Saat terduduk disebelah kursi yeoja itu, Kai sempat menunduk melihat apa coklat buatannya baik-baik saja. Dan betapa terkejutnya, yeoja disebelahnya adalah cirri-ciri yang diucapkan kepala pelayan dirumahnya.

"cho…" belum sempat berbicara, bis yang ia naiki berhenti dan yeoja itu turun di tempat yang tidak asing baginya.

'ini kan,,,' batin Kai.

Segera ia bangun dan pergi mengikuti yeoja yang mengantarkan hadiah kepadanya tadi.

DEGG

DEGG

Seakan hantaman palu yang sangat besar, ia terkejut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pemandangan yang ia lihat lebih menyakitkan daripada ia dimaki setiap hari. Bagaimana tidak sakit? Jika salah satu keluargamu meminta seseorang untuk mengantarkan hadiah dengan imbalan, orang itu akan naik pangkat atau apalah. Bukankah itu terkesan,,, tidak tulus. Sejenak Kai mematung, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui hyungnya yang pergi ke suatu tempat tidak jauh darisana. Pasalnya jika tempat itu jauh, ia tidak akan mau jalan kaki.

'café?' batin Kai masih mengikuti salah satu hyungnya.

Disalah satu meja yang cukup ramai yang dihuni oleh ke-10 hyungnya sedang berbincang. Tiba-tiba sudut bibir Kai mengulas senyum melihat para hyungnya tertawa akibat kelucuan yang diperbuat oleh hyung kembarnya. Apa senyuman ini tulus atau tidak? Apa ia tersenyum karena ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman para hyungnya seperti dulu? Dengan perlahan Kai menuju meja para hyungnya itu berada.

"Neo?" salah satu hyungnya yang menyadari kedatangan Kai membulatkan matanya marah, D.o.

"Yakk apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh keluar rumah" ujar Kris menggeram.

"tunggu sebentar ge, kalian semua keluar dari sini" ujar Suho ke para pekerja disana. Tanpa disuruh dua kali semua pelayan disana meninggalkan keluarga yang tampak bahagia dimata mereka.

SREKK

"APA MAKSUDMU KELUAR DARI RUMAH, EOH?" bentak Kris dengan menarik rambutnya. Terlihat tarikan ini lebih keras dibandingkan saat kemarin ia pulang dari Rumah Sakit.

"a a a appo hyu hyung" ujar Kai berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris.

SREKK

Bukan dilepas, Kris semakin menariknya lebih keras.

"sepertinya ia mulai tidak patuh denganmu, ge. Buktinya ia tidak peduli dengan perintahmu" ujar Lay yang tampak seperti mengompori.

"a a a ani hyung. Kai hanya…." Belum selesai berbicara, Kris melepas rambut Kai lebih keras sehingga Ia terjatuh di lantai bersamaan tasnya yang beberapa centi dengan tempat berdirinya D.o.

"hyung, ge coba lihat apa yang dibawa anak tidak tau diri ini"kata D.o dan membuka tas milik Kai.

"wah wah wah, ge. Anak sial ini membelicoklat cukup banyak ah chakamman hana dul,,, ah ada sepuluh coklat" ujar D.o mengambil satu coklat dan memberikan ke Tao yang penasaran.

"hahahaha lihat ada tulisannya. 'Happy valentine Hyung' " baca Baekhyun yang merebut coklat dari D.o

"apa-apaan itu, pasaran" ujar Luhan.

"huekk ini adalah coklat paling menjijikan yang pernah Tao rasakan. Rasanya seperti makan lumpur" ujar Tao membuang coklat yang baru dimakannya ke arah muka Kai.

DUKK

DUKK

DUKK

Dengan tidak ada rasa kemanusiaan, Suho mengambil semua coklat dan tas yang tampak buatan tangan dan melemparkan ke lantai lalu menginjakknya.

"andwae hyunggg" ujar Kai berusaha menyelamatkan tasnya yang diinjak Suho dibantu Xiumin. Belum sempat mengambil tasnya, Kai sudah ditahan oleh Ktis dan Lay.

"andwae. Lepas hyung" ujar Kai berusaha melepas tangan Kris dan Lay yang menahannya.

"hahahaha, kau tau KAU seharusnya bukan anggota keluarga kami" ucapan yang dikeluarkan ole Chanyeol membuat mereka semua tertawa seperti berhasil memukul targetnya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"hiks hiks" Kris dan Lay melepas tangannya dari Kai lalu mengambil sapu tangan untuk membersihkan tangannya dan membuangnya ke arah Kai.

"sudah kami peringati, diluar rumah ani.. DIMANAPUN jangan pernah memanggil kami hyung" ujar Luhan menekankan ucapannya. Sebelum para hyungnya pergi Kai terlebih dulu bangkit dan memeluk salah satu hyungnya.

GREBB

"jika hiks kalian tidak mau menerimaku, aku akan mengerti hiks. Jika kalian ingin hiks menganggapku bukan sebagai hiks dongsaeng hiks aku akan terima. Dan aku hiks tidak akan hiks menganggap kalian hiks sebagai keluarga hiks ku. Tetapi jika aku hiks punya kesalahan hiks maaf maaf maafkan aku." Ujar Kai yang tadi memeluk Xiumin, seluruh hyungnya mematung merasakan bagian dadanya yang sangat sakit seakan dilindas oleh batu yang berton-ton menggelinding. Perlahan Kai melepas pelukannya dan mengambil tasnya yang tampak tidak layak untuk dipakai, ditampah coklat yang hancur membuat tas itu tampak seperti tas bekas.

"mulai detik ini aku bukanlah dongsaeng ani sepertinya sejak lama kalian sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai saeng. Baiklah kularat ucapanku, mulai detik ini kita hidup seperti orang yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain seakan aku adalah orang baru didunia ini. Dan mulai detik ini juga, jika terjadi sesuatu padaku apapun itu jangan kalian perdulikan. Lakukan seperti scenario kalian selama ini. Annyeong. Dan ah, asal kalian tau tas yang kalian injak seperti sampah ini adalah buatan Eomma" Kai pergi meninggalkan para hyungnya yang hanya diam ditempat akibat ucapannya.

'mengapa hatiku sakit mendengarnya? Jadi, tas itu buatan Eomma' batin semuanya.

Terlebih Kris yang melihat tangannya terdapat rambut yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit dan ada sebercak darah diujung rambut itu. Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan? Tapi mengapa hanya diam eoh? Bukannya bersenang-senang? Ckckck…..

.

.

.

"hiks" gumamman lirih yang berasal dari namja berkulit tan ini terlihat menyentuh. Dengan guyuran air hujan menambah kesan sedih kepadanya.

BRUGG

"mian mian mian hyung, Wae wae wae? Kenapa kaki bodoh ini tidak bisa bergerak eoh? Pabbo, pabbo" kata Kai sambil(?) memukul kedua kakinya yang tidak dapat digerakkan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap Kai seperti ada rasa kasihan, gila , dan aneh? Hingga seseorang yang sangat mengenalnya menghampiri namja yang masih memukul kakinya.

"Kai gwaencanha?" Tanya namja itu dan memegang pundak Kai yang merupakan sang kekasih, Oh Sehun.

"Se Se Sehunnie?" Tanya Kai memastikan namja dihadapannya.

"hiks aku hiks…"

GREB

Belum selesai Kai melepaskan keluh kesahnya, ehun yang sepertinya sudah tau memeluk Kaii menyalurkan perasaan hangat dicuaca yang tidak berahabat.

"gwaencanha ada aku disini. Kajja kita kerumahku nae?"

Saat Sehun berusaha membangunkan Kai dari posisi duduknya, bukan berdiri Kai malah terjatuh kembali.

"hiks kakiku tidak bisa hiks bergerak Sehunnie" ujar Kai setelah tau tatapan bingung dari namja berkulit seputih susu didepannya.

"kai kau…." Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun kembali memeluk Kai.

"karena kau tidak bisa berdiri maka, aku akan menggendongmu"

SREET

Sehun menarik Kai sehingga namja berkulit tan ini sekarang sedang berada dipunggungnya.

"tenang Kai disini ada aku, arraseo?" saat Sehun masih mendengar isakan Kai.

Sehun mengulas senyum saat merasakan Kai menganggukkan kepalanya yang bersender dipunggungnya.

"Hunnie, ini coklat buatan Kai. Semoga suka nae?" Kai mengambil sebuah coklat berbentuk hati kecil berwarna putih di saku bajunya dan memberikan di tas yang dibawa Sehun.

"gomawo, chagi. Selamat hari valentine"

"nae, selamat hari valentine Sehunnie"

'dan untuk kalian juga, hyung' batin Kai dan menutup matanya saat dirasanya kepalanya sangat pusing.

.

.

.

"Kai kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun merasakan bagian punggungnya basah setelah sampai dirumahnya.

"…." Hening tidak ada jawaban dari sang kekasih. Sehun yang berfikir Kai tertidur, menidurkanya di kamar bercat putih ini.

"chakkaman nae? Aku mau ambil handuk" setelah menidurkan Kai dikasurnya, Sehun pergi tanpa melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Kai.

"nah Chagi aku.….. KAIIIIII"

TBC/END?

Annyeong, hyunnie comeback membawa lanjutan ff yang saaaangat aneh ini. Maaf, rencananya hari valentine kemarin, hyunnie mau post ff ini tapi gak jadi#berlarikepelukanKai. Ehm dan mian jika lanjutannya tambah gaje. Ff ini, adalah ff terpanjang yang hyunnie buat |Reader: lo aja hyunnie ynag buat cerita kependekkan|Hyunnie: lah, kan ada maksudnya. Ceritanya dibuat pendek biar pada penasaran kisah selanjutnya.|Reader: tapi, kenapa setiap cerita selalu buat orang penasaran?|Hyunnie: rahasia#pinjamevilsmirkSehun.

HaeSan : gwaencanha, yang penting review#pinjam senyumnya Kai. Hahahaha kan disini para reader minta Kai disiksa, sudah hyunnie kabulkan. Ini sudah panjang belum? Tapi semua akhirannya Kai tetap mati kok#diterbangkaSehun. Perbedaannya Cuma, Kai mati dengan senang kalau happy. Oke? ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Riyoung Kim : ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Qie : kyaaa jangan panggil min, cukup hyunnie arr?#todongbibirnyaKai #diterbangkaSehunkeneraka. Jangan salahin Hyunnie, para reader yang minta Kai lebih disiksa. Jinjja? Gomawo#hug. Ini sudah cepat kok. Gomawo mau menunggu ff nyasar diotak hyunnie. Thanks for you review.

Kim nana love exo : hai juga#dadahalamissjoseon(?) molla, kalau hyunnie buat ff bayangan#dalam khayalan hyunnie lo, ceritanya terus Hyunnie kembangkan jadi kemungkinan 10 chap, maybe? Hehehe nado, setiap hyunnie baca wajib nangis#ngelap dibaju Kris. Tentu dong udah hyunnie bayangkan kok, maybe chap depan atau depannya lagi mereka akan menyesal. Nae, ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for you review.

Choi Mh7n : jinjja? Gomawo#hug. Ini sudah panjang belum? Yang ini suka gak HunKai momentnya? Ini sudah kejam belum? Thanks for you review.

Fresh salmon : hehehe, mian. Ini sudah dilanjut. Rahasia, ntar diceritain. Thanks for you review.

Miyuk : ini sudah panjang belum? Kalau ceritanya panjang, hyunnie gak bisa putar otak biar akhirannya buat para reader penasaran. Ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for you review.

Ryu Chanhyun : #ikut bantu. Hahaha salahin para reader yang minta#nunjuk-nunjuk #dilembaruntukkeduakalinyaken eraka. Hahahaha, Kai itu Cuma punya sehun#tosbarengSehun. Ini sudah menderita belum? Ini sudah panjang belum? Thanks for you review.

Pepiqyu : biar hyunnie beri bocoran, saat Kai masih kecil, ortunya –KangTeuk- meminta para dokter membuat ramuan agar Kai lebih lama hidup. Setiap hari Kai minum tu obat jadinya, kanker itu kaya terkurung. Engh ntar di chap berapa akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut. Oke? maybe beberapa chap lagi hyungnya Kai menyesal. Gak apa-apa kok. Ini sudah panjang belum? Mian, tadi Sehun sms dia mau istirahat karena nati mau hujan-hujanan jadi dia muncul di akhirnya. Thanks for you review.

HaeSan : hahaha sabar. Sembuh? Molla, tentu Sehun akan jaga Kai forever. Mian kalau chap 2 nya kependekkan. Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Reeiini : ini sudah panjang belum? Tebak aja ndiri |Reeiini: pelit.

Oke, buat yang sudah review terimakasih sebelumnya, dan tunggu cerita selanjutnya nae? Annyeong. Don't forget review.


	6. Chapter 6

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

**Note : Annyeong, sesuai janji hyunnie post lanjutan ff I love you, my family. Sudah panjang belum? Kalau belum mianhae. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, rencananya hyunnie mau post tapi gak jadi. Ada seseorang yang mereview sedikit masukkan tentang nie ff walau cukup panjang tapi gomawo. Semoga lanjutannya sesuai. Thanks **

DON'T COPY

DON'T BASH

DON'T FORGET REIEW

Chap sebelumnya:

"nah Chagi aku.….. KAIIIIII"

"Kai-ah irreona… Chagi irreonayo" ujar Sehun panic berusaha membangunkan Kai..

Pasalnya saat ia kembali, ia menemukan sang kekasih bersimbah darah yang berasal dari kepalanya dengan muka yang hampir membiru.

"yeoboseo?"

"…."

"tolong kirim ambulan ke XXXXX. Cepat" ujar Sehun memutuskan sambungan dengan pihak Rumah Sakit.

"Chagiya, irreona. Hiks irreona chagiya" isak Sehun memeluk sang kekasih, seakan memberi kehangatan karena tubuh Kai sangat dingin.

HUP

Sehun mengangkat Kai ala bridal style setelah mendengar suara mobil ambulans di depan rumahnya.

"Chagi-ya irreona" Sehun terus terisak saat di dalam mobil ambulans dan memegang tangan sang kekasih yang tampak seperti mayat.

"egh.." leguhan yang keluar dari namja manis berkulit tan, membuat Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat menunduk.

"Kai, syukurlah kau sadar" Sehun yang melihat Kai membuka matanya, tersenyum senang walaupun air mata masih jatuh mulus di wajah tampannya.

"Se Se hunnn~" ujar Kai sat melihat sang kekasih.

"nae chagi. Ahjussi bisa cepetan sedikit" ujar Sehun sedikit berteriak dikalimat terakhirnya.

"u uri eo eod dis seoyo?" ujar Kai pelan.

"kita akan kerumah sakit" ujar Sehun setelah melihat Rumah Sakit berjarak beberapa km didepanya.

"a anih, keh palah kuh puh singh" ujar Kai dan menutup matanya.

"Kai KAII irreona" ujar Sehun panic.

.

.

.

"TAE-UISAA" teriak Sehun dengan mendorong ranjang yang ditempati sang kekasih. Hyunnie hampir lupa memberi tau, Rumah Sakit ini adalah milik sang appa yang sekarang ada di luar negeri.

"ada apa dengan Kai?" Taeyeon langsung menge-ceck keadaan Kai yang sangat lemah.

"kepalanya mengeluarkan darah" cukup ucapan singkat tersebut, Taeyeon langsung mengangguk mengerti dan membawa ke UGD..

"apa aku telepon saja mereka?" Tanya Sehun entah kesiapa.

'ani, sebaiknya aku memikirkan Kai terlebih dulu' batin Sehun gelisah.

.

.

.

Sekitar 4,5 jam melakukan operasi, Taeyeon keluar dengan wajah khawatir.

"bagamana keadaannya?" Tanya Sehun cepat, setelah melihat Taeyeon keluar.

"dia hampir saja meninggal jika kita terlambat, tetapi seakan ada mukjizat ia kembali hidup entah karena apa. Darah tersebut keluar dari tempat kami melakukan operasi saat dia kecelakaan kemarin, seperti disebabkan ada seseorang yang menjambaknya keras. Lalu, saat kami mengoperasinya, bisa dilihat dengan jelas, ternyata kanker tersebut sudah menyebar." Ujar Taeyeon mendetail membuat tubuh Sehun melemas mendengar ucapan sang dokter didepannya.

"temuilah dia, kami sudah memindahkan ke ruang inap. Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa kelauarganya?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"akan ku tanyakan padanya hiks kalau kau mau tahu tentang keluarganya hiks" isak Sehun dan pergi. Taeyeon menatap Sehun tersenyum miris.

'kasihan sekali kau, Kai' batinnya.

DREET

DREET

Getaran pada hpnya membuat Taeyeon sadar dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"yeobeoseo?"

"_yeobeoseo, Tae nonna apa kau masih mengingatku?_"

"xiu xiumin?"

"_nae, naya. Aku dengar kau pindah dari Busan_"

"nae, hanya ingin mendapat suasana baru"

"_apa kau sibuk?_"

" nae, waeyo?"

"_aku ingin bertemu. Kalau kau sibuk, bagaimana kalau hari sabtu kau kerumahku. Kita makan bersama, eottae?_"

"sepertinya, bisa oke"

.

.

.

"Kai, bangunlah kau terlihat hiks sangat pucat. Bukankah kita hiks berjanji akan hiks membuat mereka kembali? Hiks" isak Sehun mengelus rambut coklat namja dihadapannya.

FLASH BACK

"Kai, sebaiknya kau tinggal dirumahku nae? Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini" ujar Sehun memberikan sapu tangan ke namja dihadapannya yang melihat pemandangan bintang yang sangat indah, mereka sekarang ada di bukit bintang.

"ani Sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah keluargaku. Satu hal yang pasti, mereka berubah karena sesuatu. Walaupun aku selalu dipanggil anak sial, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Hiks" kata Kai dengan air mata yang entah mengapa terjatuh.

"Kai~….. baiklah, BINTANGG AKU , OH SEHUN BERJANJI PADA NAMJACHINGUNYA BERNAMA KIM ANI OH JONGIN UNTUK MEMBANTUNYA MEMBUKA HATI HYUNGNYA AGAR SEPERTI DULU. AKU BERJANJI" ujar Sehun berteriak. Kai hanya menatap Sehun seakan berterima kasih dan sehun membalas senyuman andalannya."

"Saranghae Hunnie, gomawo"

"Nado Jongie" izinkan kedua nisan ini menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan ditemani air mata yang keluar dari mata indah, Kim Jong In.

FLASH BACK OFF

.

.

.

"CHENN GE" ujar namja yang dijuluki kungfu panda pada hyungnya yang sedang berlatih vocal.

"aish, KIM ZI TAO JANGAN BERTERIAK" balas Chen berteriak.

"mian, kita semua dipanggil oleh xiumin ge pulang" ujar Tao.

"ish aku sedang latihan" balas Chen tidak peduli.

"sudah kuduga seperti ini, BaekYeol ge seret Chen gege" ujar Tao.

BaekYeol yang sedang berebutan permen(?) yang dimenangkan Chanyeol karena katanya lebih tampan berhenti, dan mengikuti ucapan Tao, dengan menyeret kedua tangan Chen.

"ish, YAKK" ujar Chen marah.

.

.

.

"kenapa kalian lama sekali" ujar Xiumin marah.

TaoBekYeol hanya menggeser tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan Chen yang mengusap kedua tangannya yang memerah akibat dibejek(?) oleh duo kembar tersebut.

"mi mi mian ge, a a aku…."

"YAKKK KIM JONG DAE KAU AKAN MENDAPAT HUKUMAN" teriak Xiumin.

Dikeluarga Kim, Xiumin meminta Kris sebagai kepala keluarga bukan dirinya. Walaupun begitu, jika Xiumin marah lebih menyeramkan dari Kris jika sudah marah.

"engh, Baozi ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami?" Tanya Luhan.

"berhenti memanggilku Baozii. Aku mengumpulkan kalian karena aku mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang kusuruh untuk menemani uncle Heechul yang berada di Kanada. Ahh tenggorokkan ku sakit, Suho kau yang lanjutkan." Ujar Xiumin memegang lehernya yang merasa sakit setelah berteriak.

"nae, katanya uncle Heechul akan kembali dengan membawa saudara tirinya, uncle Yunho." Ujar Suho.

"mwo? Bukankah mereka akan menetap dan tidak akan kembali?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"molla, tiba-tiba ia mau ke Korea" ujar Suho menikmati kopi yang baru saja jadi.

"ya sudah, tidak masalah bukan? Ah, aku mau tidur" ujar Lay cuek.

"oh ayolah, Chanyeol itu milikku karena aku itu tampan"

"ani, aku lebih tampan jadi ini milikku"

Keributan yang dibuat si kembar, membuat mereka melihat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berjinjit berusaha mengambil sebuah coklat dari Chanyeol yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya.

"BaekYeol ge, apa hubungan coklat sama ketampanan?" Tanya D.o ke Luhan yang berada disampingnya. Luhan hanya tidak memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

"KRIS HYUNGGGGG" suara merdu melenggar dari rumah bak istana tersebut,

"YAKK KIM JONG DAE KAU FIKIR INI RUMAH MU SENDIRI EOH?" teriak Tao tidak kalah besar.

"ish padahal kau juga berteriak" gumam Chen.

"ada apa kau berteriak? Jika bukan hal yang penting, kau akan dihukum" ujar Kris yang datang dengan D,o, si kembar, Lay yang mengusap telinganya.

"itu,,, aku dapat telepon dari pangeran penolong anak sial itu" ujar Chen dengan kaki gemetar.

"maksudmu Oh Sehun?" ujar Tao memastikan.

"nae, siapa lagi mau berteman dengannya?" ujar Chen dengan wajah meremehkan.

'maafkan aku Kai' batin seseorang.

"lanjutkan" ujar Kris.

"dia hanya bertanya, apakah kita ada yang menjambak rambut si anak sial itu? Dan aku bilang bukan urusanmu" ujar Chen

"memangnya mengapa ia bertanya begitu?" Tanya D.o setelah merasa telinganya sudah selesai berdengung akibat teriakan tadi.

"molla, dan aku dengar ia seperti habis menangis dan sedikit menggeram saat ia berbicara" ujar Chen lagi.

"jinjja? Ada apa dengan anak sial itu?" Tanya Lay yang baru membuka suara.

"molla" ujar Chen.

"ge, jika anak sial itu tidak pulang lagi, bagaimana? Apa hanya kita siksa seperti itu? Pasti dia tidak jerah, ge" ujar Baekhyun ke Kris.

"setuju dengan Baekki" ujar Chanyeol ikut campur.

"jika dia tidak pulang, awas saja" ujar Kris.

'saeng, neo eoddiga?' batin seseorang.

.

.

.

"engh…" lenguhan tipis namja berkulit tan, menyadarkan sang namjachingu yang tidur dengan posisi duduk disampingnya.

"Kai chagi, kau sudah bangun? Hiks" ujar Sehun, masih ditemani isakkannya.

"Se… Hun… Nie" ujar Kai parau.

"nae?" balas Sehun mengelus rambut coklat namja didepannya.

"Jongie~ kau tau, kau hampir meninggalkanku sendirian" ujar Sehun mencium kening Kai dan tangannya.

"jin… jja? Belum… saatnya Sehunnie" ujar Kai melihat raut wajah namja yang disukainya berubah.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"tadi, eomma dan appa menyelamatkanku dan mereka bilang belum saatnya. Akhh aku pergi" ujar Kai berusaha duduk.

"Kai jangan berkata seperti itu aku tidak suka" ujar Sehun, berusaha membuat Kai duduk.

"dengarkan aku Sehunnie, bagaimanapun kita semua akan mati dan aku…"

"stop hentikan, mengapa kita berbicara hal ini hiks." Ujar Sehun memotong ucapan Kai dan memeluknya.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan membelai surai rambut Sehun.

.

.

.

"shirro Oh Jong In, kau tidak boleh pulang" ujar sehun berusaha menahan Kai.

"Hunnie, jika aku tidak pulang kau mau aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi hm?" ujar Kai tetap kukuh dengan permintaannya, yaitu pulang.

"tapi…"

"shuut, kita akan bertemu disekolah" ujar Kai menaruh jarinya dibibir Sehun.

CKLEK

"Kai" ujar seorang yeoja yang menjabat sebagai dokter Kai, Kim Taeyeon.

"oh waeyo?" ujar Kai berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya tidak terlalu erat.

"boleh aku bertanya?" ujar Taeyeon, yang terkikik dalam hati melihat kelakuan anak dari pemilik Rumah Sakit –yang baru diketahuinya- sangat manja pada namja manis didepannya.

"Sehun lepas, silahkan Tae uisa. Huhh aku menyerah" ujar Kai saat berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun pada pinggangnya.

"aku ingin bertany, saat kau disini hanya Sehun yang menjengukmu. Dimana keluargamu?" Tanya Taeyeon hati-hati. Kai yang mendengar keluarga tersenyum miris.

"aku… aku hanya sebatang… kara. Keluargaku… tidak ada" ujar Kai dan pergi dari sana.

"KAIII" segera Sehun mengejar Kai yang keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"KAIIIIIII" teriak Sehun saat Kai sudah pergi dengan taksi yang disetopnya tadi.

.

.

.

CKLEKK

Saat sampai dirumah, Kai masuk melewati ruang keluarga yang dihuni para hyungnya yang sedang berkumpul dengan wajah dinginnya.

"YAKK NEO" ucapan Luhan tersebut membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau habis darimana saja, EOH? Dasar anak sial" desis Xiumin.

Kai hanya menatap mereka dingin, membuat para hyungnya terkejut dalam hatinya saat sang magnae menatap mereka seperti itu. Tidak biasanya, ani bahkan Kai tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti tu.

"bukan urusan kalian" ujar Kai singkat dan nada dinginnya.

'mianhae hyung aku berbicara seperti ini' batin Kai.

"mwo? BUKAN URUSAN KAMI KAU BILANG?" geram Kris.

"bukankah sudah kukatakan dengan jelas kemarin, 'jangan pedulikan apapun yang terjadi' " ujar Kai.

"MWOOO? Dan tadi kenapa kau melewati kami begitu saja?" ujar Suho.

"bukankah itu keinginan kalian? Tidak saling mengenal, right?" ujar Kai santai.

DEGG

Ucapan tersebut, tepat menusuk jantung para hyungnya yang sekarang merasa aneh.

PLAKK

Kris maju dan menampar Kai sangat keras. Saat sekali ditampar, Kai hanya membalas tatapan Kris yang menusuk.

PLAKK

PLAKK

PLAKK

DUG

Kris yang marah ditatap seperti itu menampar Kai lagi, lagi dan lagi dan memukul perutnya keras.

UHUKK

Akibat tendangan tersebut, Kai memuntahkan darah tidak terlalu banyak.

SRETT

Dengan kasar Kai menghapus wajahnya, dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan datar dan pergi.

BLAMM

"hiks… hiks apa salah jongie hiks?" ujar Kai menghapus airmatanya yang berlomba-lomba turun.

"Akhhh egnh ap.. po"

TBC

Kyaa mian kalau ada yang bilang pendek#pundungdidormEXO. Gimana? Apa Hunkai moment banyak? Soalnya kemarin, Sehun ngancem kalau dia sedikit muncul di ff ini dia mau pergi bawa Kai. So, sudah banyak belum? Dan buat yang nunggu kapan hyungnya nyesel atau tau penyakit Kai, hyunnie kasih sedikit bocoran, kemungkinan chap besok atau depannya lagi.

Mitatitu : Jinjja? Apa sesedih itu?#sokpolos. Gwaencanha,. Eh dimatiin? Emang remot tv ya dimatiin? Belum saatnya dia menuju sisi sang maha kuasa#diterbangkankedinastiJoseon. Eh? Semua mati? Terus ni ff gak bisa lanjut dong? Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

Ikarara : Jinjja? Hahaha gak papa, ini demi kepentingan cerita. Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

Rara Amune : Kai harus sabar untuk tetap jadi cast disini. Thank's for you review .

Alivia : Sabar#pukpuk. Hyunnie aja ngeri, saat buat khayalan jadinya begini. sudah dijelaskan#bawaairsepancisiramapisebelu mkebakaran. Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

Hyemi Lee : Jinjja? Kalau Kai meninggal nie ff gak lanjut dong?#larikepelukanBaekki. Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

Choi M7hn : Gwaencanha, jinjja? Kalau yang ini? Kainya bisa mati atau hidup, atau jadi hantu gentayangan? Bisa hidup tapi mati?#digamparSehun. Hahaha tentu, jinjja/ terima kasih mau baca ff hyunnie yang pertama hiks, hyunnie terharu#nangisdipelukkanKris. Thank's for you review .

Kim nana love exo : Siapa hayo? Ini sudah lanjut. Apa sudah panjang? Thank's for you review .

HaeSan : seSuju, Kris memang jahat#diterbangkankelangit. Tenang, para hyungnya akan menyesal. Episode besok, hyungnya pada menyesal tenang aja#kasihbocoran. Sesuju, besok hyunnie maintain di Kai. Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

Hyunhee : jinjja? Hahaha#pinjawaketawaHeechul. Gomawo, Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

: jinjja? Nyesek? Jangan nangis ya ntar banjir lo#ngacirsebelumdibunuh. Belum saatnya Kai mati. Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

Ichigo song : akan hyunnie ungkap saat semua hyungnya itu sadar#maybe. Hahaha ichi lucu, tenang belum saatnya. Thank's for you review .

Riyoung Kim : jangan esmosi, ntar banting barang lo, hyunnie gak tanggung #jawablarigandengKai dikejarSehun. #pelukKaidariRiyoung. Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

Pepiqyu : maksudnya deathchara apa?kepo. masa' belum panjang u.u HUWAAAAA KAIIII#ngacirmelukKai. Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review .

Thank's buat yang review dan jika tidak suka jangan REVIEW. Dan jangan lupa review bagi yang suka, Ok?


	7. Chapter 7

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

**Note : Annyeong hyunnie comeback. Ini sudah Hyunnie buat cukup panjang, menurut hyunnie. Menurut para reader apa sebaiknya end disini ya nie ff? soalnya Hyunnie bingung mau lanjutin atau nggak? **

DON'T COPY

DON"T BASH

DON'T FORGET YOU REVIEW

"Akhhh egnh ap.. po"

BRAKK

BRUKK

"hahh hahh untung aku bawa hahh obat ini. Eomma, hahh Appa kapan kalian membawaku? Hiks… aku hiks tidak bisa melakukannya hiks"

Saat merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing, Kai mengobrak-abrik kamarnya dan meminum obat yang ia bawa dari RS. Kai mengambil sebuah buku berwarna biru merobeknya dan mencurahkan keluh kesahnya kekertas yang disobeknya dan menempelkan kedinding, dan terisak dimalam yang sepi ini.

.

.

.

'Kai, mianhae. Neo gwaencanha?' batin seseorang yang sedang menikmati lamunannya.

"…. Arraseo, ingat besok kita bertemu dirumahku"

"…."

"Baiklah kami tunggu"

"…."

"nae, annyeong"

"hyung, siapa itu?" Tanya Tao penasaran melihat Xiumin yang selesai telepon dengan seseorang.

"teman lama. Kalian masih ingat Taeyeon? Dia besok akan kesini" ujar Xiumin.

"Jinjja? Yes, besok tanya Taeyeon saja ah " ujar Lay menutup buku yang daritadi menemaninya.

"memangnya, ada apa dengan Taeyeon?" Tanya Suho.

"mau Tanya mengenai organ tubuh bagian dalam. Aku dengar dia seorang dokter, jadi tanya dia saja" ujar Lay duduk disebelah Chanyeol yang sedang bermain ps dengan Chen.

"mati kau Chennie" ujar Chanyeol dengan pandangan menatap kea rah Tv.

"ani, aku masih hidup" balas Chen.

"ani, kau yang akan mati" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"sudah-sudah tidak ada yang mati" ujar Luhan yang bosan melihat Kedua dengan nama depan C ini meributkan hal yang tidak penting. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun seakan tidak terlihat, ani kata yang benar adalah seakan tidak ada yang tahu ia hidup. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berdiri di tangga yang menghadap keruang tamu, dan dapat terlihat dari pintu masuk sekalipun tetapi mereka tidak melihat kehadirannya.

'memang bukan kalian yang akan mati, tetapi…. Aku dan hanya aku' batin Kai menghapus airmatanya kasar dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur tanpa melupakan topeng, yang sepertinya harus ia gunakan.

"ish, masih ada muka 'dia' setelah melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang melawan, cih" ujar Lay yang dapat didengar oleh Kai, karean Lay sedikit memperbesar volume suaranya sehingga terdengar oleh Kai yang masih minum.

'sebesar apa kesalahanku hingga kalian berubah?' batin Kai dan berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa perduli para hyungnya yang menatapnya.

"ge, mengapa ia berubah?" Tanya D.o ke Kris yang baru datang dari kamarnya.

"molla, seharusnya kita yang seperti itu bukan dia. Cihh" ujar Chen menimpali ucapan D.o.

"sudahlah istirahat besok kita kedatangan tamu" ujar Xiumin, semua beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing.

'Kai, mengapa kau berubah?' batin seseorang.

.

.

.

"Annyeong" seorang yeoja cantik masuk kerumah bak istana yang kita ketahui pemiliknya adalah kediaman KIM.

"waseo? Kajja mereka semua menunggu di meja makan" ujar Xiumin menuju ruang makan diikuti Taeyeon dibelakangnya yang tersenyum.

"Taeyeonn" ujar Lay semangat.

PLETAKK

"kau ini panggil dia nonna" ujar Baekhyun menjitak kepala Lay melupakan bahwa umurnya lebih kecil dibandingkan Lay.

"Yakk, aku ini hyungmu" ujar Lay hampir menjitak Baekhyun tapi terhenti.

"sudah-sudah, kalian tidak malu? Disini ada tamu" teguran Kris tadi menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari jitakan super maut dari Lay yang pernah menyebabkannya masuk RS.

DUKK

DUKK

DUKK

Suara sepatu yang melangkah membuat para penghuni meja makan melihat siapa penyebabnya.

"Kai? Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Taeyeon setelah melihat orang yang dikenalnya.

"nae" ujar Kai singkat.

"apa mereka hyungmu? Kalau bukan, mengapa kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Taeyeon.

Perkataan Taeyeon tersebut membuat semua ang ada disana bingung. Pasalnya, Kai tidak mengenal Taeyeon seperti mereka. Kai terdiam sejenak dan mengingat hal-hal yang menyiksa lahir dan batinnya.

"ani, sudah kubilang aku tidak memiliki keluarga. Orang tua ku sudah meninggal dan aku…. anak 'tunggal' aku hanya menumpang disini" ujar Kai dingin dan pergi.

DEGG

Ucapan yang tidak ingin didengar oleh penghuni disana –kecualiTaeyeon- kembali merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Bukankah itu keinginan kalian?

"kau… Kau mengenalnya Tae?" Tanya Xiumin yang berada disebelah Taeyeon.

"nae, aku mengenalnya hmmm beberapa hari yang lalu dirumah sakit, aku lupa kapan hari itu" ujar Taeyeon bingung.

"Rumah Sakit?" Tanya D.o.

"nae, Rumah Sakit. Saat itu, ia menyelamati seorang anak kecil yang bernama Sungjae yang memungut mainan ditengah jalan. Lalu truk besar lewat dan menghempaskannya ke aspal yang dipenuhi pecahan beling. Pas waktu itu, ada seorang nenek-nenek lewat dan terkejut hingga melepaskannya ke aspal" ujar Taeyeon terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"punggungnya, terkena beling tersebut dan yah you know lah ia dibawa ke RS tempat aku beerja. Saat melakukan operasi pada bagian kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah, aku menemukan suatu hal yang mencurigakan, yaitu di sekitar kepala bagian dalam terdapat sel kanker dan ia juga mengidap radang selaput otak atau meningitis. Belum selesai, Bibiku pernah bilang, ia pernah memeriksa seorang anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun yang mengidap kanker. Tetapi ia dapat hidup sampai sekarang. Kalian tau, dia adalah KIM JONG IN" ujar Taeyeon mengakhiri ucapannya.

DEGG

DEGG

DEGG

Seketika tubuh mereka menegang mendengar penuturan Taeyeon, mereka tidak menyangka adik yang tidak mereka anggap memiliki penyakit serius seperti yang dikatakan Taeyeon.

'dia terkena….' Batin mereka bersamaan.

TBC atau END?

Reader : Hyunnie,buka pintu.

#cklek

Hyunnie: waeyo?

Reader : kenapa ceritanya Cuma segini?

Hyunnie: malas lanjutin.

#braak banting pintung

TAPI BOHONG

'dia terkena….' Batin mereka bersamaan.

"kau bohongkan?" ujar Kris.

"aaa…" belum selesai bicara Taeyeon terdiam.

'pabbo pabbo, Tae pabbo. Kai sudah bilang jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa tapi kau argh' batin Taeyeon.

Seluruh, penghuni yang ada disana bingung melihat tingkah Taeyeon yang memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Tae noona, gwaencanha?" Tanya Tao.

"ah, nae. Tentu saja tidak, aku bercanda" ujar Taeyeon gugup.

"eh? Tapi darimana kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol membuka suara.

"memang dari RS. Saat itu, ia hampir keserempet(?) mobil. Dan luka-luka jadi egh ketemu di RS" ujar Taeyeon gugup.

"oh begitu hahaha kau membuat kami bingung" ujar Xiumin tertawa.

"hahahaha aku kira ia memang punya penyakit itu. hahahaha" mereka semua tertawa tanpa perduli seseorang yang belum keluar dari rumah itu, yang mendengar semua ucapan tadi.

'segitukah kalian membenciku kah?' batin Kai dan benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

"KAIIIIIII" teriakan yang sangat ia kenal membuat langkah namja manis ini terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia hapal, Oh Sehun namja chingunya.

"annyeong Sehunnie" ujar Kai tersenyum tetapi anehnya Sehun hanya menatap Kai datar.

"mengapa tidak balas ucapan Kai?" cemberut Kai saat Sehun tidak membalasnya.

"jangan paksakan senyummu. Aku tidak suka" ujar Sehun tersenyum membuat Kai kembali tersenyum tulus tdak seperti tadi.

"Sehunnie" ujar Kai perlahan memegang tangan Sehun.

"waeyo, Chagi?" ujar Sehun dan mengeratkan Tangannya yang menggengam tangan sang kekasih.

"bolehkah aku tinggal dirumahmu? Aku tidak sanggup, mereka seakan tidak peduli padaku dan aku lelah hiks" isak Kai membuat keduanya berhenti berjalan.

GREB

Sehun memeluk Kai seakan mengalirkan kehangatan ke tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa dingin.

"uljima nae? Aku tidak suka melihat namjachinguku yang manis ini bersedih. Tentu saja, kau lupa sudah berulang kali aku memintamu tinggal dirumahku, jadi rumah itu selalu terbuka untukmu" ujar Sehun menghapus airmata diwajah Kai dan perlahan mencium kening namja yang sudah sangat menderita.

"gomawo. Kita kembali kerumah, aku mau mengambil barangku" ujar Kai.

"nae? Igeum?" Tanya Sehun bingung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kai dan menarik tangan Sehun kembali kerumahnya. Sehun yang ditarik hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"mengapa ia kembali?" Tanya Luhan yang baru berangkat menuju kantornya terhenti saat melihat Kai yang masuk menggandeng Sehun, namja yang pernah ditaksirnya.

"sudahlah, biar dia dimarah saja sama Yi Fan" ujar Luhan cuek dan masuk kedalam mobil.

BRMM

"apa ada yang baru berangkat?" Tanya Kai kepada Sehun yang dibalas gelengan.

CKLEK

"kau menempel semuanya? Aku pikir kau menulisnya di buku bukan dirobek. Apa mereka….." belum selesai bertanya, ucapannya dipotong oleh Kai yang merapikan pakaiannya.

"kau lupa? Mereka tidak mungkin mau masuk kekamar ini. Biarlah seperti ini" ujar Kai mengelus dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan kertas.

"kajja" ujar Kai menarik tasnya mengingat pakaiannya tidak terlalu banyak.

"akh" saat Kai mau berdiri, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh saat merasakan kakinya matirasa, dan kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Kaiii gwaencanha?" ujar Sehun panic.

"Arghh ap.. po" teriak Kai kesakitan.

Saat Sehun ingin memegang tangan Kai, tiba-tiba namja itu berteriak.

"eommo" ujar sehun terkejut saat melihat tangan Kai penuh dengan ruam.

"Kai kita kerumah sakit" ujar Sehun tapi Kai menepisnya.

"ani kita kerumahmu. Aku akan minum obat" ujar Kai berusaha berdiri dan berhasil.

"arraseo" Sehun hanya menurut, karena ia tahu Kai sangat keras kepala.

.

.

.

"HYUNGGG" suara yang sangat merdu memenuhi sebuah ruang kerja yang sangat besar.

"D.o jangan berteriak. Ini di kantor" ujar Kris.

"hyung gaswat gaswat hyung" ujar Chanyeol dengan bahasa yang sedikit… aneh?

"bicara yang benar. Bukan Gaswat tapi gawat" ujar Baekhyun ke kembaran tidak identiknya.

"ya itulah.. hyung, anak itu tidak masuk sekolah" ujar Chanyeol.

"mworago?" kaget Kris.

Mendengar hal itu Kris bergegas mengambil jasnya dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

"kalian berempat hubungi yang lain danberkumpul dirumah"

.

.

.

"ish anak itu apa dia tidak lelah dipukul seperti itu?" ujar Luhan.

"kalau segitu, mungkin ia tahan. Ge, kalau ketemu beri dia pelajaran lebih keras" ujar tao.

"mungkin dia kerumah Sehun" ujar Xiumin yang baru datang.

"eh? Kenapa kerumah Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"dia tidak masukkan? Kemungkinan mereka kencan" ujar Xiumin.

"kajja kita kesana. Akan kubuat dia menyesal" ujar Kris masuk kedalam mobilnya.

TBC or END?

Mian lanjutannya jadi gaje#larikepelukanKai.

ZiTao99 : mian soalnya otak hyunnie, lagi konslet –eh?- engh, panggil Hyunnie nae? Jangan author. Siapa ayo? Mian klau misalnya pendek, kepala hyunnie suka sakit jadi Cuma segini deh lanjutannya. Thank's for you review

Kim nana love exo : hahaha seSuju. Mereka memang tega#dibuangdandibakarrame-rame. Apa ayo? #toelnana. Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review

Beesowon(chap 6) : nado molla. Tentu dong mereka jadi baik. Yang itu Luhan, mungkin alasnnya di chap yang akan datang. Thank's for you review

Lee minji elf : entahlah hyunnie bingung. Thank's for you review

Beesowon(chap 6) : jinjja? Mian kalau kurang panjang, otak hyunnie kesedot ma pljaran mtk. Jeongmali? Seru? Egh kalau itu akan hyunnie pikirkar gimana Kai tidak mati. Thank's for you review

Beesowon(chap 6) : molla. Akan hyunnie pikirkan. Thank's for you review

Amelexotics : ini sudah dilanjut. Kalau tidak sibuk, setiap malam minggu hyunnie lanjutin. Kenapa deg degan? Ntar jantungnya copot lho? Yang sabar. Thank's for you review

Alivia : kalau mati berarti ceritanya habis dong? Coba tebak? Kalau bukan Chen gimana?#goda alivia. Jinjja? Sesedih itu ya ini ff?#tampangbloon. Ini sudah dilanjut. Cerita part sedihnya minggu depan, kasihan Kainya nangis terus jadi yang ini kita liburkan. Akan hyunnie usahain buat yang sedih. Thank's for you review

Keys : mian kalau kurang panjang, soalnya otaknya lagi kesedot –eh?- jinjja? Suka? Gomawo. Thank's for you review

Guest : sabar#eluspunggungGuest. Biar gak sters? Maybe? Tentu sehun kan penyelamat#dikasihuang100rbma Sehun. Jinjja? Suka? Gomawo Thank's for you review

Ichigo song : mian, akan hyunnie certain entah kapan#dihajar. Memang itu tujuan hyunnie buat para readers penasaran. Hahaha karena hyunnie senang aja#dibawakeAntartika. Thank's for you review

Riyoung Kim : hahaha mungkin? Ini sudah lanjut. Thank's for you review

Buat Beesowon mian nggak bisa semua dibalas reviewnya tapi terima kasih. Buat yang sudah review Gomawo. DON'T FORGET REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

**Note : Annyeong hyunnie comeback. Mian lanjutannya pendek **** tapi besok akan Hyunnie buat lebih panjang. Jeongmal mianhae.**

DON'T COPY

DON"T BASH

DON'T FORGET YOU REVIEW

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

Terdengar kegaduhan diluar kediaman keluarga Oh. Sehun dan Kai yang sedang bercanda bingung siapa tamu yang datang malam-malam.

"biar aku yang buka" ujar Kai menahan tangan Sehun yang ingin membukakan pintu.

"tapi jika itu keluargamu…"

"ani, mulai detik ini kau adalah keluargaku bukan mereka" potong Kai.

CKLEK

PLAKK

Saat membukakan pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melayang dan menampar wajah manis Kai. Sehun yang ada dibelakang menggeram marah melihat kelakuan hyung namjachingunya menampar dengan kasar. Kai yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan menghusap darah yang terdapat di sudut bibirnya.

"apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu, KRIS?" ujar Kai penuh penekannan. Sehun, dan hyungnya menatap Kai dengan pandangan terkejut pasalnya Kai sekarang terlihat menantang.

"NEO!" ujar Kris. Saat akan melayangkan pukulan tangannya terlebih dulu ditahan oleh Sehun.

"jangan pernah menyentuh Kai dengan tanganmu itu" ujar Sehun tajam dan menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar.

"woooo rupanya ada penyelamat disini" ujar Baekhyun mengompori.

"kau tahu Sehun? Sebaiknya jauhi anak 'Itu' jika tidak ingin terkena sial" ujar Luhan dengan mulut pedasnya.

"mwo? Apa maksudmu?" ujar Kai penasaran, pasalnya ia ingin tahu apa penyebab orang tuanya meninggal.

"huhh dengar ya baik-baik anak sial. Kau tahu? Gara-gara ulahmu orang tua 'kami' meninggal. Dan gara-gara kau juga kami semua harus MENDERITA" ujar Xiumin penuh penekanan.

Kai terkejut bukan main.

ZRESHH

ZRESHH

Perlahan ingatan yang ia tidak ketahui muncul, mulai dari ia bermain dengan para hyungnya, eomma dan appanya yang tersenyum hingga mereka berdua bersimbah darah.

"ARGHHHHH" teriakan Kai tersebut membuat yang ada disana terkejut.

Sehun yang ada disebelah Kai memegangnya takut kalau Kai terjatuh.

'wae geurae saeng?' batin seseorang.

"ARGHHH KUMOHON HENTIKANNN EOMMAA APPAAA"

BRUGG

Teriakan Kai terhenti saat tiba-tiba ia terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun segera mengangkat kepala Kai ke pahanya.

"chagiya, gwaencanha?" Tanya Sehun menghusap kepala Kai lembut.

"kalian, sampai terjadi sesuatu dengannya akan kubalas kalian. Sebaiknya pergi sebelum aku bunuh kalian semua" ujar Sehun menatap mereka dengan Kristal bening diwajahnya.

"hahaha bagus sekali aktingmu anak sial. Cihh, kajja kita pergi" ujar Lay menarik D.o seperti memaksa.

'Kai, gwaencanha? Hyung mau menyelamatkanmu tapi…. Jeongmal mianhae' batin seseorang menatap nanar Kai yang sedang berada dipangkuan Sehun.

BRMMM

Ke lima mobil mewah yang didalamnya berisi keluarga KIM meninggalkan rumah yang terjadi keributan gara-gara mereka.

"Kai gwaencanha? Irreonayeo" ujar Sehun berusaha menyadarkan Kai.

"engh Sehun, aku…."

UHUKK

UHUKK

Belum selesai berbicara, tiba-tiba Kai memuntahkan darah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"aku huhh pem bu nuh" ujar Kai.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kai kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun yang tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Kai, panic dan segera menelpon Ambulance.

.

.

.

"Kai… Kai… Kai aku mohon. Teukie eomma, Kangin appa tolong selamatkan Kai. Ya Tuhan jangan ambil Kai sekarang, aku mohon. Kai… Kai… Kai" gumam Sehun menatap nanar ruang UGD dihadapannya.

Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung, selama 3 jam saat Taeyeon mengatakan keadaannya kritis dan harus di operasi. Tanpa henti, Sehun terus berdoa dan bergumam agar Kai tetap hidup.

"kenapa kau tidak mengizinkan mereka tahu Kai? Mengapa?" ujar Sehun entah kesiapa dan mengingat ucapan saat mereka berdua sedang ada dirumahnya.

FLASH BACK

"Hunnie, aku ingin minta tolong padamu" ujar Kai manja. Sehun yang melihat Kai hanya tersenyum.

"apa hmm?" balas Sehun dan mengelus rambut coklat milik sang kekasih.

"jika sesuatu terjadi padaku nanti, tolong jangan beritahu mereka" ujar Kai.

"waeyo?" bals Sehun masih mengelus tapi raut wajah yang berbeda.

"aku hanya tidak ingin mereka terkejut. Lebih baik mereka mengetahuinya sendiri, bukan karena kita beritahu" ujar Kai.

"kau ini terlalu baik Kai, walaupun mereka lakukan hal seperti itu kau tetap memikirkan perasaan mereka" ujar Sehun.

"bisakah kau berjanji? Aku mohon" ujar Kai dengan puppy eyesnya.

"arraseo, tapi jika sangat mendesak aku akan memberitahu mereka" ujar Sehun bijak.

"gomawo. Saranghae" ujar Kai memeluk Sehun erat.

"nado" ujar Sehun membalas pelukkan Kai.

FLASH BACK OFF

TBC or END(?)

Mian untuk chap ni, belum bisa balas review.


	9. Chapter 9

I LOVE YOU, MY FAMILY

**Author : Kim Ji hyun**

**Cast : Kim Jong In (kai), All Member EXO**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah tentang keluargaku yang sepertinya tidak menyukaiku karena suatu kesalahan yang tak kuketahui. Namun, aku tetap menyayangi mereka. Berbagai cara kulakukan agar mereka seperti dulu, tapi berakhir makian. Beruntung aku memiliki sandaran, teman dan ….. kekasihku.**

**Note : Annyeong hyunnie comeback setelah bersemedi(?) di dorm exo. Ini sudah Hyunnie buat cukup panjang, menurut hyunnie. Menurut para reader apa sebaiknya end disini ya nie ff? soalnya Hyunnie bingung mau lanjutin atau nggak? Dan banyak yang bilang ff ini mirip, apa benar? Soal itu hyunnie nggak tahu, yang jelas ini murni hasil otak hyunnie. Jika masih beranggapan seperti itu hyunnie stop sampai disini. Hyunnie juga punya hati, jika masih beranggapan seperti itu, hyunnie hentikan sampai sini dari pada banyak kesalahan. Hyunnie terlalu lelah untuk bersikap dewasa, bagaimana pun hyunnie ini tetap masih kecil. Oke, cukup samapi disini curhatan hati hyunnie.**

DON'T COPY

DON"T BASH

DON'T FORGET YOU REVIEW

-oo0oo-

"huhh Kai…"

CKLEKK

"Bagaimana Tae uisa?" ujar Sehun setelah 3 jam menunggu Kai yang dioperasi.

"huhh, maaf kami sudah berusaha Sehun. Sekarang dia dalam keadaan Koma" ujar Taeyeong menggeleng lemah.

BRUGG

Mendengar pernyataan yang begitu menyakitkan ini membuat tubuh Sehun melemas seketika.

TESS

Satu

TESS

Dua

Semakin lama airmata terus mengalir diwajah putih milik Sehun.

"dimana dia?" ujar Sehun lirih.

"dia sudah dipindahkan keruang inap" ujar Taeyon dan segera Sehun pergi menuju tempat Kai berada.

'Huhh, mian Sehun-ah. Aku belum bisa mengucapkan info ini padamu' batin Taeyeon dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"hyung, bagaimana dengan anak itu?" Tanya D.o membuka suara.

"mengapa kau memikirkannya?" Tanya Chen yang sedang memakan cemilan.

"itu, aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya. Maaf" ujar D.o setelah menyadari ucapannya dan pergi dari sana.

Hening. Mereka semua terdiam mendengar ucapan D.o

"Sebaiknya kita tidur" ujar Suho dan dilakukan oleh yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"chagi, sadar ne? kau belum boleh pergi sekarang chagiya, kau belum membuat mereka berubah, bukankah itu tujuanmu hiks?" runtuh, isakkan itu kembali terdengar dari mulut namja manis tersebut.

Ucapan ini terus berlangsung sejak Sehun memasuki kamar bercat putih ini. Taeyeon yang berniat memeriksa Kai mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sehun menangis sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Taeyeon.

Sehun yang mendengar suara tersebut, bangkit dan keluar tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun.

"huhh, Kai~" ujar Taeyeon lirih.

TBC or END(?)

mian hyunnie lagi galau, jadi malas lanjutin.

Reader : kenapa stop? pendek amat?

Hyunnie : biar, nggak mood lanjut

Reader : lanjut ne?#bbuing-bbuing

Hyunnie : akan dipikirkan

Tapi Bohong#kaburrr

.

.

.

Dengan tampang murung, Sehun terus berjalan menuju kemana arah kaki ini berhenti. Ia masih tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa sang kekasih sedang dirumah sakit dalam keadaan koma.

"hahahaha, kau bilang apa?"

"Kim Jongin itu adikmu bukan?"

"kau gila mana mungkin aku punya adik seperti itu" ujar seseorang yang terdengar hingga ketelinga namja tampan ini.

Geram sangat geram saat ia melihat, Tao dan teman-temannya tengah membicarakan sang kekasih yang tengah koma.

"tapi, marga kalian sama. Dan wajah kalian juga hampir sama" ujar salah seorang temannya Tao.

"mirip? Tidak mungkin, wajah seperti sampah#maafucapannyakasar seperti itu kalian sama-samakan denganku?" ujar Tao.

BRUGG

Sehun yang kemarahannya sudah berada dipuncak menghampiri Tao dan meninjunya dengan sangat keras. Teman-temannya tao terkejut bukan main, Sehun yang memang anak pendiam disekolah sekarang memukul Tao dengan sangat keras.

"KAU, IKUT AKU. Dan kalian, pergilah" ujar Sehun tajam.

Dipeganganya tangan Tao denagn sangat keras, lalu membawanya menuju rumah keluarga KIM yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tao berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sehun tapi Sehun semakin mengkencangkan(?) pegangaanya, Sehun tidak peduli ia dilihat oleh banyak orang. Tapi satu hal yang terbayang dipikirannya, Kai yang terbaring koma membuat Sehun semakin terbakar emosi. Ia tidak menyangka, Kai ternyata sangat terluka diperlakukan seperti itu, pasti perasaannya sangat sakit.

BRAKK

Dengan kasar, Sehun membuka pintu rumah keluarga KIM. Kebetulan, penghuninya semua ada dirumah terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun yang tidak ada sopan santunnya.

BRUGG

Dilemparnya Tao dengan kasar, untung ada Xiumin dan Lay yang menangkap Tao.

"YAKK, APA-APAAN KAU?" teriak Suho.

"ada apa ini?" ujar Kris yang baru datang setelah mendengar keributan.

Sehun yang mendengar suara orang yang membuat Kai koma, menatap Kris tajam dan tersenyum sinis.

"wah, wah, wah, lihat disini ada pemeran penjahatnya. Hahaha" ujar Sehun saat melihat Kris.

Seluruh keluarga KIM hanya terdiam menunggu kata selanjutnya.

"kalian tahu? Seharusnya aku melaporkan kalian kepihak polisi karena telah melakukan kekerasan secara fisik. Tapi niat itu aku urungkan karena ADIK KALIAN memintaku untuk menjaganya" ujar Sehun dengan nada yang sinis.

Keluarga KIM yang mengerti permasalahan ini terdiam sejenak.

"apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?" ujar Xiumin sebagai tertua disana.

"aigo, aku kasihan pada Kai" ujar Sehun.

"hahahaha, jadi ini tentang anak sial itu. Kenapa? Ada apa dengannya? Apa kau datang karena ingin memberitakan bahwa ia sudah MATI?" ujar Chen dengan tampang yang membuat siapa saja melihatnya ingin membunuhnya, begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Apalagi saat ia mendengar Chen mengatakan Mati, sungguh amarahnya sudah dipuncak sekarang.

BRUGG

"kau mendoakannya mati HA?" ujar Sehun dengan muka memerah karena marah membenturkan Chen pada tembok.

Belum Chen menjawab, Sehun terlebih dahulu menariknya.

"Lepaskan Aku" ujar Chen memberontak.

Tapi Sehun, tidak peduli dan menariknya hingga keras. Entah mengapa, seluruh keluarga KIM tidak bisa menghentikan Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 pasang mata tengah melihat mereka.

BRAKK

"masuk, dan lihat sendiri. Tega sekali kalian mendoakan keluarga sendiri mati, walaupun aku tahu ia sedang koma. TAPI KALIAN TIDAK BERHAK MENDOAKAN IA MATI!" teriak Sehun setelah menyeret Chen kekamar Kai.

Baekhyun dan Lay, menghampiri Chen yang terduduk dikamar itu mengatur nafasnya.

"a… apa maksudmu?" ujar Luhan dengan tatapan ke arah Sehun.

"huhh, bahkan kalian tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya. Apa benar kalian saudaranya?" ujar Sehun meremehkan tapi dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

"JELASKAN APA MAKSUDMU?" ujar Suho marah.

"Dia, orang yang kalian do'akan mati, sedang koma dirumah sakit sekarang. Saat kalian datang kerumahku, memukulnya dan ia terjatuh kalian bilang ia hanya acting? Kalian salah, KALIAN SALAH hiks" ujar Sehun sedikit terisak.

Hening, mereka terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun bahwa Kai koma.

BRAKK

"jangan ber… canda" geram Kris sedikit bergetar dikalimatnya.

SLASHH

Dengan kasar Sehun menghempaskan tangan Kris yang mencengkram kerak(?) lehernya.

SREEETT

Dirobeknya salah satu kertas yang menempel ditembok itu lalu memberikannya pada Kris dengan wajah yang basah karena airmata.

"ini, baca hiks ini. Jika kau tidak percaya baca ini. Kertas yang ditempel ditembok ini adalah hiks curhatannya selama 9 tahun. Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya hiks 2 tahun, ia sudah melakukan hal ini selama 9 tahun. Ini baca" ujar Sehun meminta Kris mengambilnya, tapi Kris hanya terdiam.

"baik, akan aku bacakan…

_28 january 2013_

_Lelah, batinku sudah sangat lelah. Sakit, ragaku sudah terlalu sakit.  
Hyung kembali menyiksaku, mereka menghukumku dengan membiarkan aku kelaparan seharian ini.  
Apalagi saat Suho hyung memukulku menggunakan kayu, sakit sekali sangat sakit.  
Tapi yang lebih membuatku sakit adalah, hyungku, mereka berubah.  
Akan aku terima, mereka memukulku, menghinaku, melarangku makan.  
Jika itu bisa membuat mereka kembali, aku bersedia sangat.  
Tapi, entah mengapa aku bermimpi suatu malam.  
Kalian semua menangis, menangisi seseorang yang terbungkus peti kayu itu.  
Kalian meraung-raung memanggil namaku.  
Aku tahu, itu adalah aku, orang yang didalam peti itu.  
Aku tersenyum, melihat kalian menangisi ku, itu berarti kalian kembali, ke hyungku semula.  
Apa, aku akan meninggal?  
Jika itu terjadi, aku bersedia asal sebelum aku pergi,  
mereka kembali, maka aku senang, sangat senang.  
_

"bagaimana? Masih belum percaya akan ku hiks bacakan lagi" tidak ada tanggapan, Sehun merobek kertas lainnya lalu membacakannya.

_15 February 2013_

_Huhh, apa usahaku akan sia-sia sampai disini?  
Bahkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan kembali.  
Tuhan, mengapa kau menambah cobaanku lagi?  
Apa, kau juga membenciku seperti mereka?  
Apa, aku sehina itu?  
Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kesalahanku?  
Tapi, aku beruntung aku memilikinya, penyemangatku, Oh Sehun.  
Aku ingin tidak mempercayainya, tapi sepertinya harus aku percayai.  
Aku mengidap penykait kanker otak stadium 4 dan penyakit meningitis.  
Ingin aku berteriak, mengapa cobaanku bertambah?  
Tapi, aku ingat eomma, appa, dan sehunnie pasti mendukungku.  
Walaupun, aku tidak tahu,  
tapi mereka selalu memikirkanku didalam hati mereka.  
Mungkin karena keegoisan yang tinggi,  
mereka mereka menganggap perasaan itu hanya sebatas rasa kasihan.  
_

"bagaimana? Hiks dia sudah sangat menderita. Aku mohon, jangan siksa dia lagi hiks" ujar Sehun terjatuh an kembali terisak.

Tidak hanya Sehun, mereka semua menangis termasuk 2 pasang mata yang memperhatikan semuanya.

"dia hiks" ujar D.o terputus dengan isakkannya.

"Kalian tahu? Sudah lebih dari 3 kali ia bolak-balik kerumah sakit gara-gara kalian menyiksa. Dan mungkin lebih dari 3 kali, ia kabur dari Rumah sakit hanya karena takut kalian memarahinya. Walaupun dalam keadaan sakitpun hiks ia memikirkan kalian. Kenapa kalian hiks memperlakukannya seperti itu hiks?" ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

"itu karena hiks…" belum selesai berujar ucapan Kris terpotong oleh seseorang.

"itu karena aku menyuruhnya" ujar salah satu pasang mata yang mengintip sejak tadi.

"Hee uncle?" ujar Xiumin terkejut dengan wajah yang basah.

Semuanya –termasukSehun-menatap 2 sosok yang ternyat Heechul dan Yunho.

"maaf, akulah yang salah. Aku tidak menyangka kalian melakukannya. Bodoh" ujar Heechul menghapus airmatanya.

"apa hiks maksud uncle?" ujar Tao menangis.

"sebenarnya, ini permintaan halmeoni kalian. Sejak lahir, Kai memiliki otak yang lemah, mereka berfikir Kai akan mati tapi ternyata tidak ia bisa hidup hingga sekarang. Setiap hari, Kai menderita. Eomma dan Appa kalian tidak sanggup melihat Kai menderita, jadi halmeoni kalian memutuskan untuk kalian menjauhinya. Apakah ia masih bisa bertahan tanpa tersiksan? Mulanya, orang tua kalian tidak menerima, seluruh anaknya memusuhi Kai, tapi akhirnya mereka menyetujui. Aku berfikir, karena kasih sayang kalian, kalian akan bersikukuh agar tidak menerima ucapanku. Tapi ternyata, aku salah, bodoh" ujar Heechul panjang lebar, dan tentu saja membuat mereka semua menangis meruntuki kebodohan mereka.

DRRTT

DRRTT

KLIK

"yeobeoseo?"

"…"

"MWOO?"

"…"

"Baik aku akan kesana, tangani sebaik mungkin"

KLIKK

"Kai….."

TBC or END(?)

Tambahan, karena banyak yang penasaran soal batin. Ini hyunnie kasih tahu^^ tapi bukan per-batin(?) langsung kenama sesuai urutan.

Ada 5 orang yang senang Kai kembali, Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, Suho dan Kris.

Yang melihat Kai berdoa, Xiumin

Chen

Luhan, Lay dan Kyungsoo

BaekYeol

Kyungsoo

WAHHHH, ini adalah ff terpanjang yang pernah hyunnie buat#lapkeringat. Bagaimana? Hancur? Sedih? Semoga berhasil ff ini. Saatnya balas review:

HyunHee98 : ne Annyeong, mian hyunnie sibuk kerjain ff di fp^^ ini sudah panjang belum? Ne Fighting. Thanks For You Review

WireMomo : Jinjja sedih? Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks For You Review

: Hahaha, ini sudah diterusin. Thanks For You Review

taryfeb : jinjja? Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks For You Review

beesowon : sabar, sabar#eluspunggung. Yang mana hayo? Ini sudah panjang belum? Thanks For You Review

Jo alivia rahyan : gwaencanha, oh geurae^^ ini sudah panjang belum? Kalau mau baca ff angst, mampir kef p hyunnie saja ne? gimana, berubah pikiran? Yakin Chen nggak jahat? Thanks For You Review

Amel Exotics : siapa hayo? Thanks For You Review

ZiTao99 : mian, lagi badmood makanya pendek, Thanks For You Review

Kim nana love exo : hahahaha, apa hayo? Chap depan dikasih tahu. Ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks For You Review

Guest : sabar, Thanks For You Review

Taryfeb : NE ANNYEONGGG, sabar. Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks For You Review

Wonkyuhae : mian, Thanks For You Review

Cuteboycouple : hahahaha, kkamjong memang harus kuat. Siapa hayo, mian lanjutannya lama. Thanks For You Review

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu : ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks For You Review

Ichigo song : kyaa, kenapa hyunnie ditimpuk? Mian soalnya hyunnie lagi bad mood, chap depan diceritain lebih rinci. Inis sudah panjang, Thanks For You Review

Mitatitu : oke, ini sudah lanjut. Thanks For You Review


	10. Chapter 10

#YANG SUDAH PERNAH BACA PASTI TAU, KALAU BELUM SILAHKAN BACA DARI AWAL :)

NOTE : akhirnya selesai, maaf jika banyak Typos dan ending tidak sesuai keinginnan. Maklum lagi buat ff banyak sekali -_- dan maaf jika tidak sad :(

HAPPY READING

.

DON'T BASH

.

DON'T COPY

.

REVIEW

-ooOoo-

"Taeyeon-a, bagaimana keadaan Kai?" desak Xiumin saat melihat Taeyeon keluar dari ruang operasi.

"kita tunggu saja, kepalanya cukup keras terbentur dengan dinding. Dan sekarang ia sedang koma, do'akan saja agar Kankernya tidak terlalu parak. Kalau begitu, saya permisi" ujar Taeyeon lalu pamit untuk memeriksa pasiennya.

Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Suho masuk keruang rawat Kai yang terlihat terlelap, dengan banyak kabel disekitarnya. Ke-4 hyungnya ini hanya menatap miris sang magnae yang terbujur kaku diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, seluruh keluarga Kai ingin masuk seluruhnya, tapi Xiumin meminta agar mereka tunggu di luar sebentar.

"mi-mianhae Kai, hyung hiks bahkan aku tidak pantas kau sebut hyung, hiks" ujar Xiumin diiringi isakan tengah duduk disamping Kai, memegang lembut kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan 3 orang lainnya berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Diluar kamar

"ahjussi, sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti dengan perkataanmu tadi" ujar Tao pelan, tapi dapat didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"tidak mengerti ya? Yunho kau sajalah, tenggorokanku sakit" ujar Heechul

"baiklah, jadi begini…" ujar Yunho menjelaskan

FlashBack 10 tahun yang lalu

"MWO? Eomma, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui hal itu. Aku tidak ingin Kai merasa kesepian. Pokoknya aku menentang keputusan eomma" ujar seorang yeoja cantik menatap yeoja lebih tua dengan pandangan tajam.

"dengarkan dulu In Young, eomma hanya ingin membantu Kai untuk kehidupannya" ujar yeoja paruh baya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"membantu? Apa membantu dengan cara hyungnya menjauhinya?" ujar yeoja yang dipanggil dengan In Young.

"sabarlah, chagiya" ujar namja disampingnya mengelus punggung sang istri.

"dengarkan dulu, eomma hanya ingin menge-test mereka. Apa mereka ingin Kai hidup bahagia dengan cara mereka membiarkan Kai tinggal bersama Heechul di Belanda. Atau mereka tetap bersama Kai, tapi harus memusuhinya" ujar yeoja tua itu perlahan bangkit, dibantu oleh Yunho

"pikirkanlah baik-baik, jika mereka sayang pada Kai. Mereka akan memilih Kai untuk ikut bersama Heechul. Tapi jika mereka egois, maka mereka akan pilih, pilihan kedua. Dan semua ini eomma lakukan karena eomma berharap Kai hidup bahagia ditanganmu dan hyungnya" ujar yeoja tua tersebut meninggalkan rumah bercat putih tersebut diikuti Yunho juga Heechul.

Flash Back Off

"tapi sayangnya kalian memilih pilihan kedua. Tetap bersama Kai, tapi ia menderita. Sebelum kedua orangtua kalian meninggal, ia sebenarnya ingin memberitau hal ini. Sayang, mereka harus menyusul halmeoni kalian" ujar Heechul menyambung, setelah Yunho selesai menjelaskan semuanya.

TESS

TESS

"ja-jadi, kami hiks salah memilih?" ujar D.o yang entah mengapa sudah menangis.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya terdiam, tidak hanya D.o yang lain juga meneteskan airmata termasuk Luhan yang entah mengapa sudah berada diluar.

"masuklah, suster sudah mengijinkan kalian semua masuk" ujar Luhan

Tanpa mendengar hal itu 2 kali, mereka segera masuk.

"hiks Kai hiks" isak Baekhyun melihat keadaan Kai

Tokk

Tokk

Cklek

"Xiumin, Kris kalian bisa keruanganku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ujar Taeyeon

Ke-2 namja yang disebut namanya, menganggukan kepala dan mengikuti langkah Taeyeon menuju ruangannya.

"Sehun-a, mengapa kau tidak memberitau kami perihal kondisi Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Sehun yang hanya menatap Kai

"dia melarangku, dan juga kalian sibuk dengan urusan kalian kan?" ujar Sehun tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

Ruangan Taeyeon

"ada apa Taeyeon?" Tanya Kris

"ini, tentang kondisi Kai. Kondisinya semakin melemah, saat sempat sadar ia mengatakan kalau kakinya sulit digerakkan dan ia menemukan beberapa helai rambut yang tidak sedikit. Kami, para dokter angkat tangan untuk menyembuhkannya karena kanker yang semakin menyebar tidak bisa dihentikan melalui kemotrapi maupun operasi. Aku minta maaf" ujar Taeyeon bersungguh-sungguh

"m-m-mwo? Taeyeon, kaukan seorang dokter. Seharusnya tugas kalian menyembuhkan para pasien yang sedang sakit bagaimana pun caranya. Berapa? Berapa yang harus kami bayar agar magnae kami sembuh? Sebutkan totalnya, atau ambil apapun yang kalian mau apapun agar magnae kami sembuh" ujar Kris dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Xiumin sudah menangis sejak tadi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kris oppa, itu memang tugas kami. Tapi bukan berarti kami Tuhan yang bisa menyembuhkan semua orang. Jika bisa, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas utang budiku" ujar Taeyeon membuat Kris dan Xiumin terdiam walau masih terisak.

"maksudmu? Utang budi apa?" Tanya Xiumin

"kalian ingat Yoona? Sebelum Kai kecelakaan, aku sempat bertemu dengannya karena ia mendonorkan salah satu ginjalnya untuk saengku yang terkena gagal ginjal. Jika bisa, aku akan membalasnya bagaimana pun caranya. Tapi, mianhae jeongmal mianhae" ujar Taeyeon

"lalu, ap-pa yang bisa ka-kami laku-kan?" ujar Kris bergetar

"biarkan ia menikmati hidupnya, lakukanlah apapun keinginnannya. Jadi, ia bisa memiliki sesuatu yang indah untuk dikenang" ujar Taeyeon

TETT

TETT

Suara panggilan terdengar berasal dari kamar yang ditempati Kai, sontak Kris, Xiumin dan Taeyeon segera kesana.

.

.

"ada apa?" Tanya Taeyeon sesampai disana

"dia, dia hiks sudah sadar tapi dia hiks tidak ingat apa-apa kecuali hiks Sehun dan masa lalu sebelum kita hiks berubah" isak Lay

"kalian keluarlah dulu, aku ingin memeriksanya"

"hyung aku takut" ujar Tao memeluk Xiumin

"sudahlah, kita harus berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada magnae kita" ujar Xiumin menenangkan, bagaimanapun juga dialah yang tertua disini.

CKLEK

"bagaimana?" Tanya mereka serempak

"karena benturan dikepalanya, mungkin menyebabkan sebagian memorinya terhapus" ujar Taeyeon singkat dan meninggalkan mereka semua yang hanya bisa menangis.

"K-Kai, ap-pa kau tidak mengenal kami?" Tanya Suho

"ap-pa mak-sudmu Su-ho hyung?" ujar Kai putus-putus

"ani, opseo. Gwaencanha saeng?" Tanya Luhan mengelus surai milik sang magnae

DEG

Semua terdiam melihat tangan Luhan yang terdapat rambut milik Kai yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

"h-hyung, a-akuh ingin jalan hah jalan" ujar Kai tersenyum tipis.

"nanti saja setelah sembuh ne?" ujar Chen

"anih, akuh takut tidak-hah bisa melakukan nyah lagih" ujar Kai

"_biarkan ia menikmati hidupnya, lakukanlah apapun keinginnannya. Jadi, ia bisa memiliki sesuatu yang indah untuk dikenang" _terngiang ucapan Taeyeon membuat Kris terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"kajja, kita pergi. Bersiap-siap ne?" ujar Kris.

"Kris, tapi…" ujar Xiumin menolak

"tenang saja, kita hanya sekitar rumah sakit" ujar Kris

"gomahwo" ujar Kai

.

.

"wah, jeongmal jo-ha" ujar Kai senang, setelah diberi obat, ia terlihat lebih stabil

"jinjja?" ujar Chanyeol

Kelucuan, keceriaan membuat Kai tersenyum begitu pula Sehun yang hanya terdiam.

"hyung, mianhae… sebenarnya, aku berbohong" ujar Kai melihat sunset.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Suho

"aku,, tidak melupakannya. Aku, ingat. Aku hanya ingin menghabisakan waktu bersama kalian tanpa terbayang waktu itu. Mianhae" sesal Kai.

"jadi.. Kau? Gwaencanha Kai-a, kami mengerti. Tapi bukan kau yang harus minta maaf, tapi kami. Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae" ujar Kris.

"ani, aku sudah memaafkan kalian hyung. Sehunnie, mengapa hanya diam disana? Cepat kemari" ujar Kai memeluk Sehun, begitu juga yang lainnya

"aku sungguh senang hari ini, hyung bolehkah aku minta 2 permintaan?" Tanya Kai setelah melepas pelukan.

" tentu saja, apa yang kau minta akan kami kabulkan" ujar Tao tersenyum.

"jinjja? Kalau begitu, permintaan pertama aku ingin kalian tidak berubah lagi. Aku membencinya, sangat" ujar Kai mengembungkan pipinya.

"ne, tidak akan" ujar Baekhyun.

"Hee ahjussi, bisakah aku berbicara berdua dengannya?" ujar Kai menatap Heechul yang baru datang yang dibalas anggukkan.

.

.

"ahjussi, aku merasa sangat bahagia sekali. Bisakah, aku meminta satu permohonan padamu?" ujar Kai menatap Heechul yang duduk disamping kursi rodanya.

"ne, silahkan Kai" ujar Heechul

"aku,, aku,,bisakah kau menjadi orang tua bagi hyungku? Bukan seorang paman, tapi ayah?" Tanya Kai menatap Heechul

"maksudmu?" Tanya Heechul

"mereka, merindukan appa. Tapi appa? Dia sudah tiada, bisakah kau menjaga mereka untukku? Kumohon" ujar Kai

"baiklah, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tubuhmu dingin, dan wajahmu pucat" khawatir Heechul saat memegang punggung tangan Kai.

Kai hanya tersenyum walaupun bibirnya sedikit membiru.

"gwaen-canha.."

BRUGG

"KAIII"

.

.

.

"Kai, bertahanlah. Hyung mohon bertahanlah demi kami" ujar D.o dan Lay berdo'a

Tiba-tiba saja, Kai pingsan membuat mereka panic. Taeyeon dan beberapa dokter bagian dalam tengah memeriksa keadaan Kai 2 jam lebih. Kris dan Sehun berdiri menjauh dari kerumunan. Tiada henti do'a yang mereka ucapkan agar Kai selamat untuk kali ini.

CKLEKK

Sehun maupun Kris segera berjalan menuju Taeyeon ynag sudah keluar dan beberapa dokter lainnya.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun

Taeyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, melihat hal itu seluruh yang ada disana menangis. Tidak terkecuali Heechul yang diketahui jarang menangis.

"masuklah, ada yang ingin dia sampaikan. Siapkan diri kalian, aku permisi" ujar Taeyeon menghapuskan airmata yang mulai mengalir

"Jongnie~"panggil Sehun mendekat kearah Kai yang jauh lebih pucat dibandingkan tadi.

"'Se…hun…nieh~" ujar Kai tersengal-sengal

"hm"

"K…ris hyungh~" panggil Kai, Kris mendekat dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir

"akuh mauh.. mintah perminta… hah anh, keduah~" ujar Kai pelan

"katakanlah" ujar Kris, karena hanya dia masih bisa mengontrol suaranya.

"akuh ingin kalianh hah bahagiah.. tanpahku" ujar Kai membuat semuanya menangis.

"Hee ahjussi~ kabulh.. hah kan hah lah perminta ah hah hah ankuh" ujar Kai saat merasa nafasnya mulai pendek.

"mian… hah hah Sehun-ah"ujar Kai

"akuh,,, bahagiah hah hah hah" ujar Kai.

"sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara ne?" ujar Heechul

"anih, hyung hah hah Sehuniehh. Akuh ingin tidur hah hah" ujar Kai pada akhirnya.

"hiks hiks, kau jangan tinggalkan aku hiks huft" ujar D.o langsung dipeluk oleh Suho.

"tidurlah Chagiya jika kau lelah, lepaskanlah semua bebanmu selama ini" ujar Sehun menahan isakannya.

"akuh tidak lelah, Luhan hyung, hah hahh hahh nyanyihkan laugh untukku" ujar Kai

Luhan yang disebut namanya hanya menormalkan suaranya.

'Eonjengan I nunmuri meomchugil  
Eonjengan I eodumi geodhigo  
Ttaseuhan haetsari I nunmureul mallyeojugil

Jichin nae moseubi  
Jogeumsshik jigyeoweojineun geol neukkimmyeon  
Dabeorigo shipjyo  
Himdeulge jikkyeoodeon kkumeul  
Gajin geotbodaneun  
Bujokhan geoshi neomunado manheun ge  
Neukkyeojil ttaemada  
Darie himi pullyeoseo na jujeoanjyo'

TIIIIIIIITTTTTT

Suara denyat jantung yang begitu nyaring membuat mereka semua sudah tau, salah satu keluarga mereka telah ikut bersama orang tuanya.

"Kai hiks Kai hiks" isak mereka semua

END

Note, mian ffnya aneh. Dan akhirannya kurang pas, soalnya baru pertama kali buat ff chapter end. Semoga suka dan gomawo buat yang sudah reviews dan membaca.

**Special Thank's For :**

**Sonia Nabilla, ShizukaPark29, Keys, Beesowon, c, Kucing nakal, Guest,  
HyunHee98, ayuchie exoticz, Taryfeb, Kim nana love exo, Kyuwook,  
Fyeahyaoi, ZiTao99, nha shawol, , ,  
cuteboycouple, Sulay Daughter Forever, Riyoung Kim, ichigo song, mitatitu.**

**Thanks for all of you, s****orry if****a lot****wrong in****this story****. ****hyunnie****goodbye****resign****, ****ANNYEONGG**


End file.
